


Fighting Towards Light

by DeltaPhazon



Series: Connected Hearts [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brother-Sister Relationships, Family, Kairi Does Stuff, Protective Parents, Referenced Final Fantasy characters, Tags Are Hard, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 34,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23546620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeltaPhazon/pseuds/DeltaPhazon
Summary: As the final battle between the Forces of Light and the Forces of Darkness edges ever closer, Aura is called upon with the rest of her friends in order to help in any way possible. However, due to her reservations, she arrives at a crossroads. What is more important? Protecting your family or the safety of all worlds?Or the final part of my take on a "Sora has a sister" story.
Relationships: Aqua (Kingdom Hearts) & Original Female Character(s), Kairi & Riku & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Sora (Kingdom Hearts) & Original Female Character(s), Xion (Kingdom Hearts) & Original Character(s)
Series: Connected Hearts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688008
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Our Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Beginning of the End

Aura wasn’t sure how she ended up where she was. Looking up at the old tower, clouds swirling at its top, Aura already felt nauseous at the thought. It had been 6 months since she had fulfilled her promise and returned home. 2 of those months were her forcing Sora and Riku through catch up to make sure they could keep up with all the school work they had missed in the year long break they had been missing before the new school year started. Kairi had helped. Sora’s first week back had him exasperated over the concept of homework. A lot had changed in the town. After their return, the concept of other worlds had become a talking point in the town. Some had seem the strange magic the keyblade wielders could use. Some wanted to learn it for themselves. Some had even managed to tap into it. Several of them were members of the home guards which allowed them to stand up to Aura’s Pulsar Arrows that she had claimed in her week long escapade in the Realm of Darkness after finding herself there once the Islands had fallen to darkness. There, she had met Mickey Mouse and Aqua, who taught her how to use her new techniques effectively. Now, she had to teach them to not burn the islands down.

However, two weeks before, a letter in a bottle had made their way to them, telling Sora, Riku and Kairi of a new threat that Mickey needed help with. And so, with a tearful farewell to his mother, Sora had left the islands once more alongside Riku. Aura had been against the idea. The last time they had dealt with a worlds threatening power, Sora, Riku and Kairi had almost been lost forever. Aura knew that Mickey was strong and that he intended to get her teacher, Aqua, out of the Realm of Darkness. She had thought that woul be enough to protect the worlds. Why did her brother need to get involved again? She wondered. Then two weeks past without a word until Mickey came back to the Islands, asking for Kairi and Aura to go with him to meet someone important. Aura had reluctantly agreed, grabbing her bow and quiver before telling her mother she’d be gone for a day or two.

And so, Mickey had brought them to some mysterious tower. A rocky island in the middle of a void in it’s world. Aura sighed. “ So. Sora’s up there?” She asked.

“ Yes. He’s training with Master Yen Sid. My teacher. Riku is just finishing up his training, but after a… certain incident, Sora needs more training.”

“ Mickey. What aren’t you telling me?” Aura asked.

“ You’ll find out. I’ll let him explain everything.” Mickey headed inside. Aura growled.

“ You know he means well, Aura. He wouldn’t hide something without a reason.” Kairi reassured her.

“ I know. Which makes me even more annoyed.” Aura said, heading in. “ Cause it means it’s serious.” They made it to the top of the tower within a matter of minutes. Aura had to turn around and walk back to make sure. Sure enough, the entrance and the top of the tower were a short distance from each other despite the huge tower.

“ Master’s magic.” Mickey told her. “ Anyone invited can take a shortcut. Anyone who isn’t has to take the long way around. And the long way around is even further than the tower would suggest.” Aura swallowed hard.

“ Good thing we were invited then.” Mickey led the two into the room.

“ Master. I brought them as requested.” The mouse spoke. Aura tipped her head slightly. Sitting on a large chair in the middle of the room, his elbows resting on a table in front of him, sat an old man in a blue cloak. He looked over with a stern impression.

“ Thank you Mickey.”

“ Kairi? Aura?” From the side of the room, Riku looked over in surprise. “ What are you two doing here?”

“ Wish I knew.” Aura said with a shrug. “ Where’s Sora?”

“ He’ll be here soon. He’s running an errand.”

“ Heh. Making bro an errand boy. That’s a bad move.”

“ That’s why we sent someone with him to keep him on track.” Riku explained.

“ Really? Someone else is here as well?” Kairi asked. Before he could answer, the door opened again.

“ Geez. Those apprentices do not shut up. To think I wanted to be one in an old life.” Aura froze at hearing the voice. She grabbed her bow, spun on her heel and aimed. “ Woah. Not the welcome back I was expecting.”

“ Axel.” Aura growled. Axel smirked, raising is hands up. Sora then stepped around him, blocking Aura’s path. “ What’s this about?”

“ Aura. I know that last time you met Lea it was on negative terms, but may I request you lower your bow.” Yen Sid requested calmly. “ I shall explain everything.” Aura sighed, lowering her bow. 

“ What’s happening here, old man?” She asked, bow still in hand. Yen Sid nodded.

“ Long ago, the worlds were connected as one.” Yen Sid began. “ However, there was a war. The Keyblade War. Keyblade wielders fought for Kingdom Hearts, split between five factions. In the end however, Kingdom Hearts was lost, along with many lives and much of the worlds light. The world split into numerous worlds, as many as their are stars in the sky. The light of the world lived on in the hearts of those worlds. Seven light shone even greater than others. These hearts of light are known as the Princesses of Heart. They are just one of many ways to summon Kingdom Hearts.” Yen Sid closed his eyes. “ Ten years ago, a keyblade master tried to summon Kingdom Hearts used the X-Blade, a Keyblade made to control Kingdom Hearts and unlock the secrets it hides. His name was Xehanort.” On the table, a small light shone. The figure of an old, bald man with a wicked sneer on his face appeared. Three more appeared opposite from him. Aura recognised one as her teacher, Aqua. “ These three keyblade wielders, Terra, Ventus and Master Aqua, fought against Master Xehanort and in the end, broke the X-Blade. However, they were lost in the process. Ventus lost his heart and fell into a deep slumber. Master Aqua, as you well know, fell into the Realm of Darkness. And Terra vanished alongside Master Xehanort.” The four figures vanished.

“ I was a part of that battle.” Mickey told them. “ I’ve been looking for what happened to them for ten long years. After I found Master Aqua, however, I learned what happened. Ventus is hidden away to protect him. Only she knows where. Meanwhile, Terra had his body taken over by Master Xehanort.”

“ Xehanort. The name sounds familiar.” Aura pondered.

“ He was one of those apprentices.” Axel pointed out. “ But, even after the rest of us came back in Radiant Garden, he never returned. Him, Braig and Isa.”

“ I’m lost.” Aura raised a hand.

“ I shall explain.” Yen Sid caused two more figures to appear. One Aura recognised as Xemnas. The other was the form Riku took for a time in the World that Never Was. “ After running experiments on the hearts, Xehanort split into two forms. His heartless, who by the name Ansem, the Seeker of Darkness. And his Nobody, Xemnas, Leader of Organization XIII. The other Nobodies were the same. When the Heartless and Nobody are both slain, they are supposed to merge back together, reforming the person they once were.”

“ We were all made up of Nobodies like that.” Axel went on. “ Braig turned into Xigbar. Isa turned into Saix. And as for me, my names Lea. Got it memorized?” Aura glared at him before looking back at Yen Sid.

“ So. What’s this got to do with us?”

“ Now that Xehanort is back, it is likely he will try to start the Keyblade War once again in order to summon Kingdom Hearts. He will also likely use the lights hidden within the Princesses of Heart to summon the X-Blade to control it. He made it very clear his intentions against us.”   
“ Our lights against his darknesses. Seven Vs Thirteen.” Riku said.

“ Indeed. And so, that brings me to your purpose here.” Yen Sid leaned forwards. “ We must gather keyblade wielders and bring together seven lights to combat Xehanort’s thirteen. We are searching through every venue possible to gather these lights. We shall look into the lost keyblade wielders, Master Aqua, Ventus and Terra, in order to return them to us. But until then, I must request your aid. I was told that you have the potential to wield keyblades, and so I ask for your help. Aura. Kairi.” Aura looked surprised.

“ What?” Aura asked dryly. She looked away. “ You’re asking the wrong person. Keyblades, swords in general actually, and me don’t mix.”

“ But, in that last battle against Xemnas, you picked up one and used it. Remember?” Mickey asked.

“ Sure I did. But that was a fake made by Xemnas, remember? It wasn’t mine.”

“ But it proves you have the potential to summon one.” Yen Sid said.

“ All it proves is that I was trained how to use basic sword techniques.” Aura argued. “ I’m against this entire thing anyway. It’s not our fight. I do wish you’d stop dragging us into your messes.”

“ Aura…” Sora muttered.

“ I...I’ll do it.” Kairi said in a small voice behind Aura. “ I know I’m one of the Princesses of Heart and that’ll make me a bigger target, but if you need my help, I’m willing to fight.”

“ Great. So now you have four soldiers.” Aura sighed.

“ Make that five?” Axel interjected

“ What? You can’t use a keyblade. Don’t you use those flaming hula hoops or whatever?”

“ First of all, they’re my chakrams. Second of all, Check it.” Axel smirked, holding out his hand. A weapon spun to life into his hand before he rested it against his shoulder. Aura looked upon his keyblade. Her heart made her feel more surprised than she should have been. She closed her eyes.

“ A criminal like you can pull that off? The worlds are doomed.”

“ Hey, what’s that supposed to mean?”

“ Fine. Five. You get teacher out that makes Six. She gets that Wind kid a that makes Seven.” Aura shook her head. “ But I’m not doing it. I’m not a swordswoman. I’m an archer. I intend to stay that way. If I had my way, I’d drag those three idiots back to the islands with me. Hang your war.” Aura sighed. “ But I can’t stop you dolts, can I?”

“ Aura.” Riku started. She cut him off with by raising a hand. She continued, her voice a low growl.

“ Mom just finally became her old self again. Everyone is happy now. Our island is at peace. And now what? You wanna tear us apart?” Her voice slowly grew louder. “You know why you called it a war right? Not everyone makes it out alive. Are you willing to let my brother perish for your greater good, wizard?!” Aura slammed her hands on the table. Her voice was shaking. The three islanders couldn’t bare looking in her direction. They knew what she saying. But they also knew what was at stake.

“... For the peace of all worlds. I am.”

“ Tch. Man, you are an old-”

“ But I know what you are saying.” Yen Sid glared back at her, his voice suddenly raised. Aura flinched. “ Do not take me for some old fool who throws bodies at a problem until it stops. I understand that, from this battle, there may be no return. That is why I am managing every aspect I can to make sure that does not happen.” Yen Sid sighed, calming himself. “ I am sorry, Miss Aura. I know what I’m asking everyone to give up. But if we do not, Xehanort will target others. More innocent people.” Aura looked away. Then she gave up and sighed. She lifted her hands from the table.

“ I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to shout.” Aura backed up. “ If you want me to help, I will do what I can. I’ll help find teacher, protect my brother from harm in battle. Make sure everyone I care about makes it out alive. But you’re mistaken. I don’t use swords.” Yen Sid lowered his head.

“ Very well. I will not force you to do it if you do not wish to.”

“ Thank you.” Aura lowered her head. “ May I return home then?”

“ Please wait a moment. I believe you should at least understand the situation.” Yen Sid suggested. Aura leant against the back wall and nodded. Yen Sid turned his attention to Sora. "Sora. Lea. What was it that Ienzo wished to speak about?”

“ He’s looking into Ansem the Wise’s data.” Sora told him. “ The computer in Twilight Town is connected to the one in Radiant Garden. He’s looking over the data to see what he can find. He says he might be able to get Roxas back if his findings show result.”

“ I hope so.” Axel said, smirking. “ Me and him have a lot of catching up to do.” Aura looked at Axel. There was a tightness in her chest she couldn’t quite explain. He looked over her and shot her a wave. Aura looked away, huffing. 

“ Oh. That reminds me. He gave said to give you these.” Sora placed a bag down on the table and emptied it. There was a few things inside. A bunch of papers which Sora explained was the Ansem reports, both the actual ones and the ones from Xehanort after he took over the lab, a separate file detailing all the things Ienzo had found and was looking into further, and lastly, five strange devices.

“ What are these?” Kairi asked, picking one up.

“ He said those were… Gummy phones I think it was?”

“ What are they for?” Riku asked.

“ Ienzo said they were for cross world communication.”

“ Cross world?” Aura looked sceptical. “ So what? If I had one, I could call you from the islands where ever you were?”

“ I think so.”

“ Heh. I’m taking one then.” She smirked before coughing. “ If that’s alright with everyone. Of course.”

“ I believe that would be wise.” Yen Sid said. “ I suggest from here we split into groups. Kairi and Lea will train to become better Keyblade wielders for the battles to come.”

“ Uh. Are you… sure?” Kairi asked apprehensively.

“ It’s all right Kairi. I trust him.” Sora reassured her.

“ I don’t.” Aura spoke up.

“ Never could have guessed.” Axel said snarkily, rolling his eyes and laughing softly.

“ I understand your hesitation, however he has proven himself trustworthy. I shall have Merlin and the Fairy Godmother look after your training.” Kairi sighed before nodding, determined to do what it took to be useful. Axel agreed as well. “ Next, Sora will travel with his old travelling companions to search for information on Xehanort’s actions. Only certain worlds are available due to the ever changing nature of the world lines, however that means our enemies movements are also limited.”

“ Right. Me, Donald and Goofy will get it done.” Sora nodded.

“ Aura will return to the islands. It is a central place both for us however it is also Xehanort’s home world. It is possible he too may attempt to return their for some reason.”

“ The old guy was born in the islands?” Aura asked before blowing a strand of hair out of her face. “ Well, whatever. If he or his thirteen darknesses or whatever he’s calling them arrive, trust me. I’ll protect my home.”

“ Finally, Mickey and Riku will search for Aqua in the Realm of Darkness.”

“ Leave it to us, Master Yen Sid.” Riku told him.

“ We’ll get Aqua out.” Mickey nodded.

“ I shall look for any avenues we have left. I hope that you do well in your tasks. May your hearts be your guiding key.” The groups split up. Before leaving to return home, Aura stopped Axel.

“ Axel. If you hurt Kairi…”

“ Don’t worry. I’ll make sure my sparring partner is safe.” Aura sighed.

“ You’d better. I know a friend of yours. Her name starts with an X. She says your a good man. I pray she’s right.” Aura left the room. Axel looked back at her, a troubled expression on his face.

“ Begins with an X. Now, why does that sound so… familiar?”

****************

Aura lay down, her eyes closed on the beach. It had been a few days since her meeting with Yen Sid. As she had heard, the Gummy Phone she had gotten did indeed work around most worlds. She decided to leave it at home so her mother could call Sora whenever she missed him. Aura would also ambush him with random school questions whenever she was talking to him, making it apparent that, just because he was trying to save the worlds for a third time, she wasn’t gonna let him fall anymore behind in school anymore than he already did. 

She had taken a row boat across to the vacant island for a bit of piece and quiet. She still trained with her bow, practising her shots. She brought lunch so she could spend the day. Eventually, she just got tired and decided to relax. If she fell asleep, she knew Balthier would pick her up, so she wasn’t worried about that. As she lay down, listening to the roaring waves crashing against the shore peacefully, she heard a voice.

“ Man. Wish I could just slack off like you.” The voice was familiar. Full of mockery. With a growl, she fumbled for her bow but found it missing. “ Ah ah ah. Eyes up. That's what you like to say, right?” She opened her eyes and looked around. She found Xigbar above the beach, sitting near the Paopu trees. “ Good afternoon. Have a nice nap?”

“ The Pirate.”

“ I have a name, ya know?”

“ Why would I use it?”

“ Did you forget?”

“ How could I? Though I hear you go by… I think Axel called you Braig.”

“ Nah. I’m still old Xiggy.” Xigbar looked lazily at Aura’s bow, spinning it in his hand. “ Don’t you have a better weapon?”

“ ...No.”

“ Ha. It ain’t good to lie.” Xigbar put the bow down. “ Still, I saw your bro and got reminded that you existed. Thought I’d drop by. Catch up. That sorta thing.”

“ Well, I don’t have anything to say to you.”   


“ Really? How about how you helped put Xemnas in the dirt? I bet that felt good.” Aura refused to speak. “ Boring. Maybe I should talk to that shirtless guy training on the other beach.”

“ Leave the Captain out of this.”

“ Wanna talk to me now then.” Aura sat up.

“ What do you really want, Xigbar?” She asked.

“ Ah. Now ain’t that the million Munney question?”

“ Did that old man send you here? Xehanort, was it?”

“ The old fart? Ha. As if. I’m here on my own volition.” Xigbar hopped down from his perch and onto the beach, leaving Aura’s bow where it was. “ That being said, you’ve attracted quite a bit of attention. They say you can use a keyblade.”

“ Are “they” Xemnas?”

“ Ha. Wanted to leave that a surprise, but he’s already revealed himself to those other kiddos. Might as well spoil it a little for you. But that’s beside the point.”

“ Geez. A girl picks up a fake key and suddenly everyone starts getting the wrong idea.”

“ Ah. I take it ya met old Yen Sid then.” Xigbar laughed. “ He’s a Keyblade Master, y’know? At least that’s what they say. Retired a long time ago.”

“ And that use of they? Xehanort?” Xigbar laughed.

“ You’re sharp as your arrows. I’ll give ya that. But no, not this time.” Xigbar smirked. “ Anyway, all I’m saying is that you’ve drawn a lot of eyes.”

“ Meaning what?”

“ You’re Saix’s little miscalculation. You’re aid took down the three leading members of our old organization. Xehanort’s making sure that he doesn’t make that mistake. He’s a schemer. Picking apart all the things we did wrong in the past and making sure he doesn’t fall for the same tricks. No mistaking darkness for light. No overseeing bonds. No miscalculations.” Xigbar smirked. “ And all of us in the true Organization XIII are all part Xehanort. So expect the same from us. No internal rebellions this time, kiddo.”

“ So you’re my warning? Stay out of your fight?” Aura asked, standing up. Xigbar smirked, his eye.

“ Nah. Fight all you want. Just making sure you know what to expect if you choose to fight against us.”

“ I appreciate the warning.”

“ Then again, not like this is your fight, is it? Sora. Riku. Kairi. You. All of ya have just been dragged into this mess.”

“ And your point?” Aura growled.

“ Just food for thought. Though I imagine that's already on you're mind, huh? Oh, if only there were away to change your fate. Save that brother and his friends from an agonising death.” Xigbar turned his back on Aura. "But who knows? Maybe you'll find one."  
  
" What's that supposed to mean?" Xigbar looked over his shoulder, a wicked smirk on his face.  
  
“ Welp, I’m out. Catch you around, Archer girl.” Xigbar vanished into a Dark Void. Aura growled, summoning a Piercer arrow and throwing it where he had been.

“ What the hell does he know?” Aura hissed angrily. Then she sighed. Not her fight, huh? She shook her head before repeating much more sadly. “ What the hell does he know?”


	2. A Reason To Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unfamiliar face in a very familiar coat appears before Aura and gives her a very tempting offer.

Aura spent a lot of the week thinking. She kept up her training against Jecht and Claire, though found it hard to be enough. Something was fuelling her need to train. Desperation maybe. She couldn’t say. Sora took a picture of himself in a vibrant castle town called Corona and sent it via gummy phone to show everyone he was OK. He also passed along all the information he got on the Organization. He met someone called Marluxia who was searching for the new bearers of the light. A new generation of Princesses. Aura started typing out her message that Xigbar had been there but deleted it, deciding not to bother. It wasn't that she was hiding the fact. She just didn't want to worry everyone. That was what she told herself, at least. Meanwhile, Mickey and Riku hadn’t been able to find Aqua and Kairi reported Axel muttering about X and that he seemed strange whenever he talked with her, apologizing a lot for various things. 

It had been a week. A week since Xigbar’s visit. His words had added to her own doubts. This wasn’t her own fight. She shouldn’t be preparing for war. Neither should her brother. Nor her friends. She didn’t know the whole story. She knew that. But Aura was barely 18 years old. Sora and his friends were just children. Sora was two and a half years younger than her. Riku slightly older but still 16. Kairi a year below the two boys. Why should they join a war they have no stake in. It wasn’t fair. Not to them and not to their families.

Aura blew another lot of pond water high into the air. She couldn’t test her skills with her Detonation arrows against trees or rocks or she’d break them, she so she shot into the small pond on the Vacant Island, knowing the waterfall would refill it. What had started as a way of training had turned into a way to vent her anger at the situation. X had been silent for a while as well. Her heart was still. As she fired another round, another voice reached her ears. Unfamiliar yet it was cold. She could tell without turning it wasn’t someone her friends would see as an ally.

“ There is such anger in your movements.” He said. Aura didn’t bother turning, instead launching another bomb into the pond and watching it explode.

“ What’s it to you?”

“ And yet you keep moving forwards towards this goal you don’t even want to achieve. You have no stake in our war.”

“ And who keeps dragging us into your messes?”

“ Is that not obvious?” Aura looked over her shoulder. Looking out to see, dressed in a black coat, was a boy with silver hair. She walked over to join him, putting her bow back in her quiver, and folded her arms.

“ Say your piece. Unlike Xigbar, I know you’re here for a reason.”

“ That King and his master are forcing you and your allies to fight in a war that would not trouble them if they remained out of it.” The boy said. “ All we wish for is to summon Kingdom Hearts and bring about order. For that, we need a clashing of seven lights against our thirteen. But they needn’t be you or your friends.”

“ Those Princesses of Heart, right?”

“ All we require are seven lights. Aqua, Terra, Ventus, Mickey, Lea and two of the Princesses or two other keyblade wielders fighting on that side. They needn’t even be true keyblade wielders truly. Just lights strong enough to produce the X-Blade. Heroes of light.” He explained. “ And yet, for they are the closest wielders of the ancient weapons, your brother and his friends are being forced into this battle. It does not seem fair, does it.”

“ And your point?” Aura asked. The boy didn’t answer. Instead, he kept watching the waves.

“ I used to watch these waves all the time as a child.” He started. “ The optical illusion caused by the sea and the sky makes it seems like nothing is around for miles even though, in reality, not far from it’s shores are other islands filled with people. And yet, staring out into the ocean can make you feel so alone in the world.” Aura looked at him in suspicion.

“ What’s your name?” She asked.

“ It is as you suspect I’m sure. My name is Xehanort.” Xehanort looked over at Aura. “ When my older self pulled his true Organization XIII together, he gathered versions of himself from across the timeline to serve as the founding members. Myself, Xemnas, Ansem and himself as an apprentice for Ansem the Wise. The others were vessels that he split his heart and shared his power with. Xigbar, Saix, Vanitas, Luxord, Marluxia and Larxene.”

“ Old man Xehanort makes Eleven.”

“ Indeed he does. We are missing but one member.”

“ And your hiding one? Oooh.” Aura teased then she dropped the playful nature. “ If you didn’t hear me, I said get to the damn point.”

“ Very well. If you insist.” Xehanort looked back over at the ocean. “ I’ve been ordered by my elder self to offer you the chance to join our ranks.”

“ What?” Aura raised an eyebrow.

“ He’s seen your potential. A little island like this can’t drag that out. It would be a shame to waste.”

“ You’d ask me to fight my brother?”

“ Not if you would convince him to stop fighting.”

“ Ha. You don’t know Sora. He’s stupid and he’s stubborn. He doesn’t back down when he thinks he’s doing what’s right.” Aura turned her back on the young Xehanort and started walking back to her training spot.

“ But this isn’t your fight. You know this isn’t something that you should be doing, right?” He told her. “ You shouldn’t be fighting us. You should be against them. The ones trying to force their fight on you. The wizard. Mickey. The true masterminds behind this fight.” Aura stopped.

“ But… Mickey helped me once.”

“ He tricks people by making them feel indebted to them. That’s how he got Riku involved and that’s how he’ll get to you as well.” Xehanort told her. “ He may not let your friends escape this fight, but we can help you rescue them.” Aura glanced over her shoulder, a glimmer of hope in her eyes.

“ Rescue?”

“ Yes. We can give you the strength and the assistance to see it through. All you have to do, is agree to join us.”

“ Join you? That will allow me to save Sora? To bring him home safely?”

“ Of course. You have my word.” Aura looked at the sky.

“ It’s true. This isn’t my fight. I want to save Sora. Not just him. Riku. Kairi. I want to make sure they all make it back to the islands safe. For everyone’s sake. But these idiots keep jumping back into fights that have no stake in just because they were asked by someone they think is trust worthy or one of their friends. Frankly, it’s frustrating.” Behind her, Xehanort smirked. Aura’s hearts started heating up. She put a hand on it, silencing X’s objections. “ I want to stop them from fighting. Chain them to a chair if I have to. If I had my way, they’d return here and live out happy, normal lives. Hang the other worlds.” She sighed.

“ Then, your answer is clear.” Xehanort told her. He outstretched an arm.

“ Yeah. It really is.” Aura was quick in her motion. In one move, she grabbed her bow, summoning a Pulsar Arrow, spun on her heel, pulled back the string and fired. Xehanort’s face dropped from one of cocky victory to one of horrified shock as he was struck square in the chest. The arrow exploded, sending him flying across the beach.

“ I thought you wanted to save them.” Xehanort said through gritted teeth, pushing himself off the sand.

“ Oh, I do. But I do know Xemnas is bad news. So is Xigbar, who you sent to get inside my head so you could let yourself in. I’ll protect my brother in my own way. By standing shoulder to shoulder with him as we walk into whatever hell you’ve set up for us.” Aura summoned another trio of arrows. “ Now scram. I’d hate for your group to be down 2 members instead of just one.”

“ Then I suppose we move to the back up plan then.” Xehanort’s form vanished.

“ And stay- AGH!” Aura felt a sudden pain pierce through her back at straight into her heart. Her eyes dilated as she was frozen in searing pain. Behind her, Xehanort had reappeared and thrust his hand through her back. She felt darkness flare up inside of her. Then, he removed his hand, causing Aura to collapse to the sandy floor. She looked up, body covered in a cold sweat, her vision blurry. In Xehanort’s hand, he held something shining.

“ Your body was used as a hiding place for something important.” Xehanort told her. “ Something we need. Prior to Sora’s little journey to crush the first Organization XIII, a replica named No i was inducted into the organization to improve heart gathering. It was meant to eventually replace and absorb Roxas but Roxas put it down and it was erased, vanishing from memory. It’s data remained and it’s last vestiges retreated through the chain of hearts and memories connected to Sora, ending up within you. The fact the organization of old thought of you as familiar looking despite never stepping a foot in this small, pathetic world is proof of that. I was sent to collect it from you. Though you would have been far more interesting to work with.” Xehanort looked down at her. “ I don’t think you’ll survive. Even if you do, you are inconsequential without No i’s power. Farewell, Aura.” Xehanort was surrounded by a Dark Void, leaving Aura struggling on the sands. She was barely able to fire off a flare using her arrows before falling unconscious.

****************

Aura found herself back in a familiar setting. A stained glass platform in the centre of nothingness. Her form imprinted onto it, holding her bow. Lying on the stained glass was a flickering figure, fading in and out, a glowing light at it’s centre. The figure was a young girl. She was wearing a black coat, had black hair and blue eyes. Her face looked like a mix between her brother’s and Kairi. “ Au...ra…” She gasped out faintly.

“ X? Is that… you?” Aura knelt down next to her

“ No. i.” She gasped. “ My name… I remember… my name now.” 

“ X. Hold on. Your form. It’s like you’re here but not. What’s going on?”

“ That man… Xe… hanort. He… took something from me. I’m… so sorry. I… didn’t mean… for you to get hurt.”

“ Hey. Don’t apologize.” Aura tried not to let panic seep into her voice. “ You said you remembered your name. Focus on that.”

“ My name... It’s… Xion.” X told her. “ After he… mentioned No. i… it all just… clicked.”

“ Xion. I’ll remember it.”

“ Please… do…” Xion gasped. “ I feel… wrong. I’m… scared. Roxas… Axel…”

“ Easy, Xi.” Aura told her. “ This was my fault. I let my guard down.”

“ It’s like… I’m still… me. I can… feel… and I… remember… everything now. But… everything else… is gone. I don’t… even know if I… still can lend you… Replicate.” Aura summoned and arrow and spun it. She showed Xion as it lit on fire. 

“ You’re still you, Xi. No matter what. Remember that.” She told her. “ The likelihood is that Xehanort took the other part of you to use as a weapon. An emotionless, memoryless husk pushed on only by whatever orders it’s given. But I won’t let that happen.” Aura placed the arrow down and stood up. “ Trust in me. I’m not only gonna get you’re other half back. I’m gonna let you get out of this cramped heart of mine and return to your friends. Live your own life.”

“ Au...ra…” 

“ Rest now, Xion. Next time we talk, it’ll be in reality.” Aura smiled “ Xehanort may think he’s so smart. But he just made a mistake. He gave me a stake in this fight. And I’m gonna use it to the fullest.” Xion gave a pained smile.

“ Thank you… Aura.” She said. “ I believe… in you.” Aura watched as Xion’s formed faded, leaving only a faintly glowing light on the ground. Aura picked it up and held it close to her chest. 

“ Thank you, Xion. I won’t let you down.”

****************

Aura awoke in her room. It was morning. She groaned, sitting up. Her head and chest felt like they was on fire. It took her a few moments before everything that had happened came rushing back to her. Xehanort. Xion. Everything. She headed down stairs and was caught in a hug by her mother. She had been found on the beach of the Vacant Island by Sazh and had been brought home. She remained out for two full days. Aura nodded. The first thing she did was initiate a group call. Sora, Kairi and Riku answered. 

“ Aura? You’re OK!” Sora celebrated in his usual cheerful tone. Behind him was a mountain covered in snow. “ That’s a relief. Mom called and told me what happened..” 

“ Wait, something happened to Aura?” Kairi asked, alarmed. “ You should have told us, Sora.”

“ Sorry. I didn’t want to worry you.” Sora looked down, sadly, before regaining his composure. “ Anyway, are you sure you shouldn’t be resting? You look pale.”

“ Don’t worry about me. I’m fine. But I’ve got something urgent to report.” She said. The three listened as Aura explained her run in with Xigbar and the younger Xehanort as well as what the younger Xehanort had stolen from her. She left out Xion’s name for the time being. “ Sorry. I let my guard down.”

“ So. They truly have all thirteen members.” Mickey asked, peering into view from Riku’s screen. They were in Yen Sid’s tower, back from another expedition to find Aqua. The old man himself was missing from the room. “ And you say this other person was hidden in your heart? Like Roxas is for Sora?”

“ That’s a somewhat decent analogy, I suppose. They aren’t my nobody by any stretch, but they arrived in my dreams about seven months ago now. They helped me back with the whole Xemnas affair. I... I owe them a lot.”

“ I see.”

“ Don’t worry, Aura. We’ll help them.” Sora told them. 

“ Sora! Help!” Donald could hear calling out. In the background, a lightning bolt flew across the snow covered battlefield. “ I’ll report back later. Some organization member is here. Calls herself Larxene. Summoned some really angry nobodies. Sorry.” Sora signed off.

“ Ugh. That dolt. I wish he’d focus on the battles ahead of him.” Aura shook his head.

“ We’ve got to get back to our preparation too.” Riku told her. “ We’ll call back if we find anything on Master Aqua.”

“ If you see her, tell Teacher I said hi.”

“ Will do Aura. Later.” Riku closed off.

“ Well, I better go now too.”

“ Wait!” Aura said a bit louder than intended.

“ Huh? What?” Kairi said, flustered.

“ Erm. Sorry. But, erm… Can I talk to Axel?”

“ Axel? I thought you hated the guy?”

“ It’s not for me.” Aura admitted. “ If it were… well, I wouldn’t be asking.”

“ Alright.” Kairi looked off screen. “ Hey Axel. Aura wants to talk to you.” She handed the phone off. The red haired former nobody appeared on screen.

“ Sup, Aura. What did you wanna talk about?”

“ Remember when I mentioned that friend of yours a few weeks back? Before all of this started?”

“ Yeah? What of it?”

“ I have her name.” Axel’s face looked more serious.

“ What is it?” He asked, sounding desperate. “ Since you mentioned her, I’ve been having these weird flashes. And I don’t know why. If you have anything more, please tell me.” Aura breathed.

“ Her name is Xion.” Axel’s face looked shocked. Then he groaned in pain. The phone slipped from his grasp, the camera looking up to Axel who was holding his head with both hands. After a minute, he picked it back up with shaky hands

" Hey? You alright?" Aura asked. The red haired man nodded.

“ Xion.” He said slowly, like he was trying hard to pronounce a hard word despite how short the name was. “ Yeah. That is right. Xion. She was… my friend. She hung out with Roxas and I on the clocktower during off hours in the Organization. But then she vanished. She and Roxas both. Except Roxas resurfaced in that fake Twilight Town but Xion… everyone forgot her but she was there. How did I forget her?” He looked up. “ Is she alright?”

“ Partially. That Younger Xehanort attacked me and stole a part of her being. Her memories and personality is still intact within me, but she’s struggling to stay whole.”

“ Damn that Xehanort. First Isa and now Xion. If only Roxas were here…” He looked back up. “ I ain’t as strong as Roxas, but I’ll keep training. We have to get them back. All of them.”

“ Right. Think i’ll work hard on my end too. Let’s… bury the hatchet for now. Deal?”

“ Deal. Happy hunting, Aura. I’ll get back to it now.”

“ See you later, Axel. Good luck.” Aura hung up, setting her phone down. Right now, she needed to train. She looked down at her hand and remembered six months ago. It was time to stop pretending. She grabbed her bow and headed for the beach.

Captain Jecht and Lightning were two of the people who had managed to learn magic from training with Sora and Riku. Claire had decided to fully join the guard, fully embracing her call sign of Lightning. Aura hadn’t done so yet. Maybe when all was said and done, but not right now. “ Captain.” She called over. The two turned to look at her jogging over.

“ Aura? Glad to see you're up." Jecht said, grinning.

"Should you really be up?” Lightning asked, concerned

“ I’m fine. Listen, I need a training course.”

“ I think your archery’s fine.” The commander told her. " What? Not feeling confidant?"

“ No. It's not that. I need sword training.” Jecht looked at her in confusion. She breathed and held out her hand to the side. Light flashed. Jecht looked at what had just appeared. “ Hey. Ain’t that one of those special swords your brother and friends have? What are they called?”

“ A Keyblade.” Lightning said. Aura nodded. Aura had first summoned her Keyblade after she returned. The night she got back. She lifted her hand, remembering the battle, and it appeared. She unsummoned it immediately, not wanting the burden the blade brought. But now, there was no choice but to bring it out. It was thinner, rapier like in appearance, the shaft dark blue, almost black, just like Aura’s hair. The end of the blade ended in an arrow head, frozen mid flight, the key end being made of what seemed to be designed to be wind patterned to curve into the key like shape, the entire thing coloured silver. The handle was shaped like a bow, the hand guard curved, and was golden. The keychain itself was a bow loaded with a arrow. She had dubbed it Orion’s Arrow.

“ I need to learn how to use this thing more effectively.” She needed to learn how to use it quickly. And it was just a sword. Who better to train under for a crash course than two of the best sword users on the island, she thought.

“ Heh. So, you’re abandoning that bow?”

“ Not on your life.” Aura replied quickly. “ But, we’re I’m going, I may need a little extra. Unless I just fire it out of my bow. It does look like an arrow actually…”

“ You’re seriously planning on firing a sword out of your bow?” Lightning asked, raising an eyebrow.

“ I mean, I’ve done it before. Packed a punch too. And that with one that looked like Sora’s. This is even styled like an arrow.”

“ No. Stop.” Claire looked at her friend in horror at her story. She looked over at Jecht. “Captain, we’re training her.”

“ Who’s the leader here, Light?” Jecht asked. Then he punched his hands together. “ Alright, let’s get to it then. I’ve got some extra fire power, so don’t think this’ll be easy.”

“ Heh. Don’t worry about me, Captain.” Aura smirked. “ Did I tell you about my special ability yet?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I think I foreshadowed the hell out of the person who gave Aura her Replicate ability being Xion in Nothingness, so I doubt it comes as much of a surprise that it's her.
> 
> I also have an idea for an alternate timeline where Aura accepts YMX's offer and joins the Organization in place of Xion in a desperate move to try and keep Sora, Riku and Kairi out of the final battle with Xehanort. Dunno if I'll actually make a story out of it yet, but if anyone's interested, do make sure to let me know.


	3. Aqua

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Riku and Mickey go missing in the Realm of Darkness, Sora and Aura go after them only to be met with a large heartless and a very angry old friend.

Aura spent the next week training on the Islands. Not just against Jecht and Lightning but every member of the guard she could find. Then she moved on to everyone who had learned magic like Snow, Serah and Balthier. From each one of her opponents, she replicated an ability. Imbuing her weapon with elements. Launching arrows with different properties. Shoring up her defences to take more of a beating. She also trained in secret for her own special move, one not stolen from others. A move that involved launching her Keyblade out of her bow as an arrow. It was tricky, but she found a way to make it work to destructive effect. She trained as hard as she could, learning all that she could from dawn to dusk everyday for six days straight. At the beginning of the seventh, she returned to the Vacant Island and tested her new abilities, striking air to make sure she had them down perfectly. She felt worn out by midday. She collapsed on the beach, staring up at the blue sky above her. “ It’s not enough.” She muttered. “ I need more.”

“ Man, I wish I could relax like that.” Aura quickly sat up. Walking down the beach towards her, smiling his usual grin, was Sora, flanked by Donald and Goofy. “ Hey Sis. The Captain said you were here.”

“ Sora? What are you doing here?”

“ Well… Chip and Dale sent me a direct message. They didn’t want to alarm anyone else, but we’ve lost contact with Riku and the King.” Aura’s eyes widened.

“ Then what are you doing here then? Shouldn’t you be heading for the Realm of Darkness?”

“ We don’t know how.” Donald lamented.

“ The King never told us how. Wanted to keep Sora from going in when he had his own mission to do.” Goofy followed up.

“ That’s troublesome.”

“ But then I remember you told us something. That you saw the Door to Darkness from the Realm of Darkness. I guess there it would be the Door to Light, but whatever.” Sora shrugged. Aura thought back. 

“ No. No, you’re right. It was that strange wooden wall in the secret cave. Except the cave had warped and transformed. Mickey found that golden key of his there right above that door.” Aura looked up. “ You think you can get in from there.” Sora smiled and nodded.

“ Oh. Also, when I got here, we ran into Captain Jecht. He found this washed up on the beach.” Sora held up a blade edged keyblade. “ Apparently, he showed it to Mustardio, thinking he may have tried forging a weapon like mine, but he had no idea where it came from. He thought maybe you knew and asked me too show it to you.” Aura gasped, recognising it. “ You know it?”

“ That’s Teacher’s Keyblade!” She exclaimed. 

“ Wait! Really?” Sora looked surprised. “ This is Aqua’s keyblade? Then why is it here?”

“ Maybe it’s a hint?” Aura guessed. “ If we use it on that wooden door then maybe we can get into the Realm of Darkness.”

“ We? Aura, I’m going alone.”   
“ What?” Aura, Donald and Goofy exclaimed.

“ The Realm of Darkness isn’t safe for you guys.” He tried to explain

“ Forget it. I’m going.” Donald said, determined.

“ Yeah. Ya can’t make a whole point without us.” Goofy agreed.

“ I’ve been before and made it back. I can do it again. This is for Teacher’s sake. I won’t back down from this.”

“ Come on guys. Think about it. Even Riku and the King struggled in the Realm of Darkness. Someone needs to stay out here. Just in case we don’t make it back. You need to carry on if we can’t”

“ Sora! Stop it!” Donald shouted.

“ We get it. But if it’s so dangerous, you shouldn’t be goin in alone.”

“ They’re right, brother.” Aura told him. “ I’m not gonna let yourself go and get taken out before the final battle. Let’s go get him.”

“ Aura.” Sora looked her but then smiled and laughed. “ Donald. Goofy. Wait for us. We’ll be back before you know it.”

“ You better be.” Donald said, relenting.

“ Look after yourselves.” Goofy nodded. Sora smiled before turning around and heading into the cave with Aura. He pointed Aqua’s keyblade at the door. A beam fired out, turning the blank, wooden slate into a familiar silver door, decorated with a heart.

“ Last chance to back out.”

“ You’re not the only one who has been training, Sora. Let’s get our friends home. All of them.”

“Right.” The two passed through the door.

****************

Sora and Aura arrived on the beach of the Dark Margin, dropping down to it's sandy shores from above after entering through the door. Almost immediately, they were attacked from behind and sent flying, sending them flying across the beach. Aura rose up with a groan. “ What was that…” The sand flew as something charged them. Aura fired down an arrow, creating a barrier. Their invisible foe’s attack slammed against the barrier. 

“ What’s going on?” Sora asked his sister.

“ Teacher told me a story once while we were training. A beast like heartless that could turn invisible. I think we found it.”

“ Sora! Aura!” From the crags on the beach, Mickey and Riku ran out of cover. Aura dropped the barrier to let them in before resetting it seconds before the heartless slammed into it again.

“ Riku. Your majesty. We lost contact with you, so I came to find you.” Sora explained.

“ You shouldn’t have come.” Riku told them. “We’ve been trying to find Aqua but, when we returned here, we were assaulted by some kind of Heartless. We can’t see it but it’s ambushed us every time we try to leave.” 

" How? Last time I was here, this place was safe from the Heartless." Aura looked puzzled.

" It's due to how close it is the Realm of Light." Mickey explained. " It's the closest entry and exit point as it is now. But something must have changed. Not sure what though." Aura studied the surroundings. Though the beach seemed calm she noticed a pair of red spots watching from the shadows.

“ Have you been able to attack it?”

“ We’ve hit it. Drove it off once or twice. But it doesn’t seem to have taken much damage.”

“ What do we do?” Sora asked. “ Did it attack Aqua?”

“ How did you get here anyway, Sora?” Mickey asked. Sora summoned Aqua’s keyblade.

“ We used the door on the Islands and this keyblade. Aura says it’s-”

“ Aqua’s keyblade.” Mickey lamented. “ Oh no.”

“ Quiet. I’m trying to think.” Aura grumbled. “ Hmm. If we can keep it in a single spot an hit it with a volley of attacks all at once…”

“ We tried that.” Mickey said. “ I used Reflectga. We were going to have Riku hit it with Thundaga but it broke straight through my defences.”

“ Hmm… Defences…” Aura smirked. “ Time to put that training to use.” She lowered her barrier and walked forwards.

“ Aura!” Sora shouted.

“ On my mark, hit it with everything you have.” She told them. The others didn’t have time to argue. The sand was kicked up as the beast charged. Aura breathed. She brought her arms together. “ Steelguard!” She felt her body tense up, hardening. The beast smashed a paw into her but the attack was deflected. It kept attacking, each time it’s paws and claws did minimal damage to her. “Everyone! Eyes up!” The trio nodded.

“ Thundaga!” All three raised their keyblades to the sky. Lightning crackled as three thunderbolts crashed into the ground, right were the beast was standing. It whined, falling backwards. The cloak vanished, revealing the heartless in it’s true glory. It snarled at them. Aura looked at the beast. Her eyes widened. Aura had spent so much time using Replicate in the last week, she had learned how she did it. Her focus was drawn to her opponents style. It’s weapon or a key part to how a certain move was done. For Snow, she watched his body as it tensed up, magic coating it to make it harder than steel. She studied the technique, figuring out how it worked, and once her mind figured it out, that knowledge combined with an amount of magic mimicked the ability. When she didn’t understand it, using the replicated ability seemed like instinct as her mind cooled down, causing her to use moves without thinking or realising how she knew them. Now she knew how it worked, she could recognise when it was being used and what on. She watched as the beast charged again, it’s form flickering. Then, it cloned itself, splitting into three and charging. Aura hoped out of the way. As she did, her visible form vanished. She felt faster, like all the friction holding down her clothes and perhaps even her natural body was gone. She willed herself forwards an found herself teleporting. Surprised she looked around, spotting a shimmer where she had just been standing. She understood the beast now. While cloaked, the beast used the shadows to drastically increase it's speed, making it seem to teleport. She hummed. She'd need to learn to control that better later, but now she had a more important role to play. She drew her bow and reappeared behind the beast before firing a Catherine Wheel arrow at the beast from behind. 

“ Aura! What did you just do?” Sora yelled from his spot.

“ I replicated it’s invisibility cloak, I think.”

“ Replicate?”

“ I’ll explain later.” The four got to work. The beast was fast, able to dodge attacks quickly. It’s speed made it able to quickly zip across the Dark Margin, striking from unpredictable locations. However, between the fours abilities, they were able to overcome the Beast. It growled in pain before retreating from the Dark Margin, further into the Realm of Darkness. All present breathed a sigh of relief.

“ So. Replicate.” Sora said.

“ It’s a long story. Basically, about seven months ago, the heart of someone called Xion appeared to me. She didn’t know who she was but asked if she stay with me for a while and I let her.”

“ You mentioned them before. The one Xehanort stole half of the heart from.”

“ That’s right. But what I didn’t say is that, due to her being with me and how unstable her condition was, her power began leaking out I guess."

" You guess?"

" I'm not entirely sure, alright. Either way, because of her, I can copy peoples attacks. Like my Pulsar Arrow: Catherine Wheel and Scattershot. Copied from Axel and Xigbar respectively. Steelguard was another one. I got that from Snow.”

“ That’s Snow’s move?” Riku asked. “ I knew some of the Islanders had picked up on some magic since we got back. Didn’t realize some of them had advanced so quickly.”

“ So that invisibility move was from that Heartless?” Mickey asked.

“ In my defence, I didn’t know I could Replicate Heartless. That was a shock to the system.” Aura laughed lightly. “ The thing was using darkness to create a cloak that hid itself from the residents of the Realm of Light and increase it’s own speed artificially. Pretty Sneaky.” Aura sighed. “ Almost makes me wish I could use multiple replicated abilities at a time.”

“ Xion. That name brings back memories…” Riku admitted. “ Well, we can talk about that later. Right now, we have another issue.”

“ Another one.”

“ Yeah, Aqua is-” Suddenly, Riku and Mickey were blasted by a jet of water, smashing them against the cliff face. Aura and Sora looked out to sea in surprise. The sea was churning and rising, it’s black waves rising in pillars. The water between them bubbled. Then, a figure shot out from the bubbles. It boosted towards Sora, slamming it’s leg into him. He dropped Aqua’s keyblade as he was knocked across the sands. Aura aimed her bow as the shadow covered form as it picked up the keyblade. The red eyes fell onto her. Aura gasped and shot the ground as two of the water pillars shot out. A barrier appeared between them. However it quickly shattered and smashed her from both sides, holding her in place as powerful pressure pushed into her. The figure walked towards her.

“ Who are you?” Aura asked desperately. Her eyes then widened in realization. The figure was cloaked in darkness, like a silhouette. But, now she saw it, it was unmistakable. “ No… Teacher?” She cloak of darkness slipped away, flowing off like water, revealing what seemed to be a dark mockery of Aqua. Her hair turning silver, her eyes glowing red and her clothes dark, tainting her skin and making her hands looked like claws.

“ Aura. Mickey. Riku. Sora.” The dark version of Aqua said. “ You’re late. Far too late.”

“ Aqua…” Mickey lamented, struggling to get up.

“ I was stuck here for far too long. You promised to come back for me, Mickey. So why did you forget about me.” She said bitterly.

“ We didn’t-”

“ Then why did you leave me here?” Aqua turned around angrily, eyes flashing.

“ We didn’t… just leave you… Teacher.” Aura groaned, struggling. “ Not a moment… hasn’t gone by… when I didn’t recall… your teachings.” Aqua looked back at her. “ For example, never hesitate… when fighting a foe. And… never…” Aura smirked. “ Turn your back... on an enemy.” Aqua’s eyes widened as realization. Seconds later, a rocket struck her from behind. Aura felt the water around here weaken, allowing her to get an arm free. She summoned Orion’s Arrow and cut through one of the water jets, rolling free. Aqua growled, leaping back onto the surface of the water. Sora walked over to her, transforming his Magic Launcher back into his Shooting Star keyblade.

“ So. I guess Master Yen Sid wasn’t mistaken after all.” Sora looked over at his sister smiling. Aura smirked, slashing an X into the air.

“ Hey. A girl’s gotta have her secrets.”

“ Ha. That sounds about right for you.” Magic glowed in Sora’s hands. “ Ready, Sis?”

“ On your mark, bro.” Sora and Aura ran forwards towards the sea. As they did, Sora launched the magic he was holding into the dark waters.

“ Jump!” He called. Aura followed him. Beneath them, a large ship, glittering with lights shot from the seas. The siblings landed on the deck as the boat sailed out to sea in order to meet Aqua. Aqua leapt aboard as the ship approached, surrounded by clones of herself.

“ Isn’t that cheating?”

“ We all have our gimmicks.” Sora snarked.

“ Perish!” Aqua shouted. Her clones surrounded them. Aura hoped backwards, next to her brother.

“ Reflectga!” The shots hit Sora’s shield, reflecting them back. The clones were taken out in a shot of the powerful magic and the real Aqua, was sent backwards. Aura took her turn. She unsummoned her keyblade and pulled back on the strong of her bow. Her eyes flashed.

“ Ragnarok.” She charged up an arrow and let it fly. It glowed and scattered, blanketing the deck with rays of light. Aqua grunted. She attempt to charge forwards, teleporting to try and make her movements more unpredictable.

“ Hold onto something Aura!” Sora yelled before slamming his foot down and holding onto the ships’s rails. Aura stepped to the side of the ship and grabbed it. The ship swung up, defying gravity for a brief second. Aqua fell from the ship before the ship spun, ramming her with prow. It spun again, dropping Aqua into the waters before spinning once more. As it made it’s third return journey, Aqua leapt out of the water and spun. The ship rammed into the pirouette of magic, grinding against it. Both sides faltered. Aqua was sent sliding across the water’s surface while the ship exploded. It’s shipwreck remained in the water, allowing Sora and Aura few platforms to fight on.

“ I’m going to end you. I’m going to use the only true bond I have left and tear you apart.” Aqua seethed. She rose up, hand clenched into a fist. A dark light glowed in her hand before soon enveloping her. Sora gasped, collapsing to one knee, hand on his chest.

“ Sora? Sora, are you alright?”

“ My hearts burning. I don’t know why. I...” Aura looked back at Aqua. She placed a hand on her brothers shoulder and smiled.

“ I get it. Leave this to me.” Aura started walking over the debris, bow in hand. “Hey Teach! Eyes- woah!” Aura went to aim but was forced to dodge as Aqua slid forwards, missing her strike by a hair. She hoped back and loaded up an arrow. Aqua threw her keyblade, the ground freezing over as it traveled. Aura shot it down before it reached her. It spun back, returning to Aqua again before almost immediately being thrown, much faster but losing the freezing effect on the black sea. Aura, again, shot it down but Aqua expected as much. She rushed forwards, caught her keyblade and started swinging wildly. Aura was able to step back from the first swing, block the next two with her bow before leaping backwards. She put her bow away, summoning her keyblade as Aqua charged forwards again. She was hardly getting a chance to breath. Aqua swung wildly once again, her anger fuelling her swings. Aura was barely able to dodge or block them all. Her final swing smashed the ground hard.

“ Aerora.” A twister of winds sprung up from the ground, ripping the flotsam out of the sea. Aura shored up her defences with Steelguard to stay rooted while blocking the oncoming storm of debris. Then she launched forwards, her keyblade aflame. She swung ferociously. Aqua deftly avoided them, her increased speed making her hard to hit. Aura blindsided her by finishing with a swing from her free arm. Aqua was knocked backwards before flipping in mid air and swinging back with blinding speed. Unable to defend against it, Aura was swatted away, skipping across the water like a stone before crashing against the front end of Sora’s summoned ship, still sinking beneath the waves. She pushed her self up, careful not to fall into the water. Aqua leapt at her but Aura was recovered enough. She swept upwards with her keyblade, knocking Aqua off balance, before thrusting forwards a number of time and kicking Aqua backwards. She pushed of the ship, spinning through the air and bringing her rapier like blade down on Aqua, who blocked it with her own and pushed her back. Aura landed on her feet, slinging backwards before noticing Aqua lunge at her. Aura blocked as Aqua slashed down hard. She then swung again. And again. And again and again and again. Every hit came faster than the last. Aura fell to one knee, struggling to keep her guard up. With a final swift strike, Aura’s keyblade broke and vanished. The shadowy light around Aqua faded as she rose her keyblade up again. “ Farewell.”

“ Dark Firaga.” A dark ball of fire crashed into Aqua staggering her. Aura took this time to staggered backwards. As Aqua recovered, a second attack came.

“ Pearl.” A light orb hit Aqua, causing her to leap back in annoyance. Mickey and Riku stepped in front of Aura. From behind her, Sora got back on his feet, moving forwards to rejoin the fight“ You fought well, Aura. But leave this to up.”

“ I…” Aura sighed before nodding. “ Good luck.” Holding her shoulder in pain, Aura limped back to the beach. From there, she collapsed to the beach and watched in awe at the flashes of magic crashing against each other. The ocean froze over. Lightning fell , crashing down and lighting up the Realm of Darkness. The sea churned as orbs and pillars of water rose up and smashed down, shattering the remains of Sora’s shining ship. Aura watched, eyes wide. Even after all of her training, she realized just how far she had to go. She could replicate others magic but casting it herself had proven to be a bother outside of her arrows. Watching the light shown in front of her, she lamented that fact. And yet, she was a good archer. Aura rolled her shoulders and grabbed her bow. It was a long shot. All she needed was a bit of patience. She watched with her eye uncovered by her dark blue hair, waiting patiently for an opening. Then, she fired. She waited until she appeared after teleporting, raising her keyblade in the air. The arrow pierced her hand, knocking the keyblade clean from the corrupted master’s grasp. 

“ I’m sorry, Aqua.” Mickey lamented before swinging upwards. Aqua was knocked into the air. Darkness surrounded her before slowly fading. Silver faded to blue. Her body hit the water and began to sink. Sora ran after her, jumping in.

****************

“Ugh…” Aqua’s eyes slowly opened to six figures hovering over her. One was her old friend Mickey, together with his two cohorts who she only met briefly, Donald and Goofy. Another was Aura, slightly older than when she last saw her what only seemed like weeks ago. Another was a much older looking version of the silver haired boy she had saved just before Aura returned to the Realm of Light, her Islands along with her. The last was a far, far older looking version of the young boy she met when she visited those Islands in what felt like another life. “ Mickey? Aura? Everyone?” Aqua grumbled. She looked around. She was resting on a familiar looking beach. The palm trees blew in a slight breeze. The sound of a waterfall from behind her could be heard over the sea lapping against the shores. “ The Destiny Islands. But, when did it return to the Realm of Darkness? My memory… must be failing me.”

“ Teacher.” Aura smiled, shaking her head. “ This isn’t the Realm of Darkness.”

“ What? I don’t… understand.”

“ Sis means you’re out.” Sora told her. “ This is the real Islands. You’re in the Realm of Light.” Aqua looked at Sora in disbelief. A hundred thoughts ran through her head. Tears welled up in her bright blue eyes but she rubbed them free.

“ I have to be dreaming again. This can’t be real.”

“ Ignis' place should still be open for lunch if you want us to prove how real it is.” Aura joked.

“ No. It’s not that I don’t trust you. It’s just…” Aqua looked up. She closed her eyes, feeling the sun on her face. “ It’s been so long. I forgot what it felt like.”

“ Take as much time as you need, Aqua. But I’m afraid I can’t let you rest forever.” Mickey said solemnly. “ We need your help. It’s Xehanort.” Aqua eyes snapped open.

“ Tell me everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always find it a bit odd when certain abilities characters have in prequels don't have them in the sequels. So here's Darqua (Dark Aqua. Yes, that's what I call her. Shut up.) showing off her use of the D-Link from Birth By Sleep. You have to figure Aqua, Ven and Terra can still use it, right? I assumed the reason Aqua doesn't use it in 0.2 is due to Ven being asleep or the realm of darkness interfering or whatever, but then she doesn't use it in Kingdom Hearts 3 Remind even when she has clear links to Mickey, Ventus and a number of others. Well, either way, she can use it again now.
> 
> As for Sora's attractions. I felt I had to include them at least once. I felt it made the most sense for it to be here, seeing as it's a boat on water and it's can appear in the Darqua battle anyway.


	4. Sibling Rivalry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora and Aura head to Radiant Garden in a mission to return Roxas to the world.

Aqua left with Sora, Riku, Donald and Goofy after being told the situation. She knew where Ven was and needed to collect him after ten long years. Mickey decided to return to Yen Sid, Aura going with him. Once there, he reported back to the old wizard everything that had happened within the Realm of Darkness and what was up with Aqua. “ I see. So the lost masters are returning too us. And not a moment too soon.” Yen Sid smiled lightly. “ And you, Aura. It seems you’ve come to terms with your potential.”

“ Yeah.” Aura summoned her keyblade. “ You need one to apply for the final battle right? Figured I should stop pretending it doesn’t exist. Not for my sake, but for Sora’s. And for Xion’s.” 

“ Indeed. I heard about the situation from Lea. It would seem that more people are involved in this fight than initially realised.” Yen Sid leant forwards. “ Then, from information provided by you and Sora, we have knowledge of who our opposition is.”

“ Old foes. Like ghosts coming back to haunt us.” Mickey sighed. “ And if Xehanort really did possess Terra like Aqua said, then that means he’s going to be with them. We have to rescue him as well.”

“ Terra and Xion. And the threat of dragging other people into his mess more than he already has” Aura growled. “ That old man has some nerve.”

“ He’s been a thorn in our side for ten long years.” Mickey told her, slight anger in his usually calm voice. “ Everything, all the turmoil in the worlds in the last few years, has been a direct cause of his machinations. His goal of summoning Kingdom Hearts and recreating the great Keyblade War.”

“ Crazy old man…”

“ Hey guys. We’re back.” Sora announced loudly. He entered the room with Riku, Aqua and a boy that looked familiar to Aura but she couldn’t quite place.

“ We’re back, Master Yen Sid.” Aqua stated. “ Sorry we’re late. I had to fulfil my promise to Ven but we got stalled by Vanitas.”

“ Not a problem, Master Aqua. It is a pleasure to welcome you back to the Realm of Light. If only it was under more pleasant circumstances.”

“ Hey.” The boy, Ven, approached Aura. “ Sorry, but I didn’t recognise you and figured I’d introduce myself. My names Ventus. Call me Ven.”

“ Aura. I’m Sora’s sister. Nice to meet you Ven.” Ven smiled and nodded.

“ Now, while Lea and Kairi finish their training and I explain the situation in full to Aqua and Ventus, I have a mission for you Sora.” Sora looked up at the wizard and nodded. “ We have received word from Ienzo. He is ready to separate Roxas from you.”

“ Roxas?” Aura asked, the name piquing her attention. “ Hey, can I go with him?” Yen Sid looked at the young archer.

“ Very well. You two must travel to Radiant Garden and begin the procedure. His aid will be invaluable in the fight against Xehanort.” The two siblings nodded.

“ Yes, Master Yen Sid.”

****************

Radiant Garden turned out to be nothing like Sora had told her. It was vastly more beautiful. Clear skies and peaceful, the town covered in flowers. Aura couldn’t help but stop and stare as she and her brother arrived in the main plaza. “ Woah…” Aura gasped. “ I’ve never seen this many flowers before.”

“ It didn’t used to be like this.” Sora told her. “ Or maybe it did and then it changed to become Hollow Bastion. Either way, Leon was working hard to restore this place. I guess after Ienzo and the others got back, the work speed increased.” Sora shrugged. 

“ So, you have friends here too. Why am I not surprised?”

“ Yeah. Maybe we can drop by Cid’s place after we’re done and I can introduce you.”

“ Come on, Squall. Hurry.” A girl’s voice calling across the plaza distracted the two. From one of the streets, two girls and a boy appeared. One, a girl with long hair and blue sweater, was pulling on the arm of a scarfaced young man. Behind them, a cheeky smirk on her face, walked another, shorter haired girl dressed in black.

“ Yeah, Squall.” The other girl teased. “ She isn’t gonna back down.”

“ Yuffie, please be quiet.” The young man groaned.

“ Hey! Leon! Yuffie!” Sora waved over at them, laughing slightly.

“ Oh great.” Leon grumbled.

“ Hey Sora. What’s up? It’s been ages.” The short haired girl, Yuffie waved back. She leapt through the air before landing in front of the two siblings. Yuffie noticed her and looked at her in confusion. She leant towards Sora, whispering. “ Pst. Sora. Did you break up with Kairi for this girl? She seems a bit old for you.”

“ Wha- Yuffie, that’s gross. No.”

“ Huh? What did I say?” Yuffie took a step back in surprise. “ Anyway, where are they other two? Um… Ronald and Zoomy?”

“ You’re annoying him Yuffie.” Leon said, looking over.

“ Hey Squall. Who are they? Friends of yours?” The long haired girl asked him

“ Yeah. One of them is. The kids Sora. I mentioned him before. Not sure about the girl though.”

“ Oh. You mean that hero kid you said that you res-”

“ Rinoa. Please stop talking.”

“ Oh. Sorry.” The long haired girl, Rinoa, laughed nervously.

“ If I may.” Aura spoke up. The three newcomers looked at her. “ My name is Aura. I’m Sora’s sister.”

“ Oooooooh.” Yuffie nodded enthusiastically. “ Yeah. Yeah. I remember that name. Sora mentioned being worried about you a few times. You live in… erm, Twilight Town?”

“ Temporarily. I ended up back on the Islands though.” Aura glanced over at Sora. “ Trying to keep him on the Islands is an ever increasing problem though.”

“ Ha ha. I can imagine. Hey. Me, Leon and Rinoa were heading over to Cid’s place. You guys should come too. You, me, Aerith and Rinoa can have a girls talk, Aura. It’ll be great.”

“ Sorry guys, but me and Aura actually have business in Ansem’s lab.”

“ Ienzo called you?” Leon asked.

“ Right.” Leon nodded. 

“ We shouldn’t keep them, Yuffie. It’s probably important.”

“ Aw…” Yuffie pouted, disappointed. “ You better come back after your done then. I want to hear all the embarrassing stories you have on Sora.” Yuffie started running off to follow RInoa and Leon, who had already moved on.

“ Count on it.” Aura called back. “ Nice girl. Bit hyperactive.”

“ Heh. Tell me about it. Terror to fight as well.” Sora smiled. “ Come on. I’ll show you the way to Ienzo’s lab.”

  
*******************

As they approached the lab, Aura took note of the area becoming less flowery and more mechanical. They were led inside by a guard with dreadlocks that Sora referred to as “Xaldin” but who corrected him, introducing himself as Dilan. They reached the inner lab. They saw three men surrounding what seemed to be a manikin dressed in a black coat. Two of the men, a man with long blond hair and a younger man with hair with similar style to Aura’s but a lighter shade of blue, Aura didn’t know. The third one Sora was just as surprised to see as she was. “ Ansem the Wise?” Sora looked at the older man in shock. The three looked over at them. Dilan bowed his head and left.

“ Sora. Aura. It has been a while.” Ansem told them, smiling slightly. “ I am not surprised you didn’t expect to see me here.”

“ You… died, didn’t you?” Aura asked. “Exploded with that odd machine.”

“ I should have. But I was transported to the Realm of Darkness instead.” Ansem explained. “ There I remained until Xehanort’s heartless came for me. He took me back to the Realm of Light where I was saved by Even here.” Ansem gestured to the blond scientist “He returned me here and explained the situation.” Ansem looked back at the manikin. “ You are trying to return Roxas to the world? Separate him from your heart?”

“ Right.” Sora nodded. “ Yen Sid said you needed me for something.”

“ Hmm. It’s more complicated than it seems.” Ansem told them.

“ To create a replica of something, three things are required.” Even told them. “ A human is made of three components and, in order to exist, a replica must have the same. They must have a body, a heart and a mind. A body is easy enough to provide with my replicas, but the second two are harder to produce. When I made my Replica of Riku I was able to simulate a heart from memories. No i was much the same until it, according to data recorded by Saix after my… removal from the board, grew a true heart.”

“ So why not just do that for Roxas?” Aura asked.

“ It’s not as simple as that.” Ienzo told them. “ The Riku Replica and No i were artificial. Due to Namine, Even, as Vexen, was able to access Sora’s memories. That was what was used to create the artificial hearts. But Roxas already existed. If we are to bring him back, we need his true heart and memories. Or, at least, memories of one close to him.”

“ Roxas’ heart resides in you, Sora.” Ansem continued. “ That is why you needed to be here. However, memories are another issue. With his heart sealed within you, Sora, Roxas cannot access his own memories. As such, even with his heart in a replica, he would remain comatose.”

“ Axel could work. But he’s training with Kairi for the next few days.”

“ By then, the deadline of your conflict with Xehanort would be upon us. Roxas would not be ready in time.” Ienzo told them.

“ Is there no other way?”

“ I am afraid not.” Even went on. “ I invented the replicas personally, with assistance from the then Zexion. If anyone would know a work around, it would be us.”

“ Hmm. What can we do?” Sora pondered. Aura raised a hand to her head.

“ Xion…” She muttered. Then she looked up determined. “ I know someone like that.”

“ Who?”

“ Xion.” 

“ But isn’t she-” Sora asked before being stopped.

“ Fragmented. Weaker. I know. But I could still feel her whenever I use Replicate. If I can trigger that, then Xion might awaken long enough to get the memories we need.”

“ No. i resides inside of you?” Even asked. “ Fascinating. To think the advanced replication abilities I gave it would be used by a human.”

“ No. i- Xion- was designed to be a perfect mirror of Sora. Her abilities were expanded so she could copy Roxas, but theoretically she could copy others. Our tests proved that when she copied Aeleus’ abilities.” Ienzo hummed. “ But how would you be able to trigger the replicate ability?

“ Oh, that’s easy.” Aura looked at Sora. “Sora. Fight me.” She ordered her brother.

“ Huh?”

“ As of now, Replicate has always triggered when I’m fighting. It allows me to copy abilities from people. I can stockpile those abilities and use them as long I remember them, one per person. And, as luck would happen, I don’t have one from you yet. MIght come in handy during our fight with Xehanort.” Aura smiled. “ So. Do you accept my challenge?” Sora looked at her for a moment before grinning.

“ Wait.” Ansem held a hand up. “ Before that, we need to release Roxas’ heart.”

“ Oh. Right. My bad.” Sora scratched the back of his head “ I got a bit ahead of myself.”

“ Even. Please escort Aura down stairs. We will use the area down there as an arena. Expand and reinforce it as much as possible, Ienzo.”

“ Already on it.”

“ Come along, Aura.” Aura nodded, following Even. “ If I may, did you say you’re able to stockpile abilities with your replication ability.”

“ Yeah. Why?”

“ Hmm. It’s just the way I designed No…” Even stopped himself. “XIon was to draw the powers from those around her and use them as her own. They were meant to be used on Roxas as a way to come closer to making a perfect clone of Sora you see.”

“ Right. But they way I use it is different.”

“ Indeed.”

“ Xion once said her powers leaked from her and into me.”

“ Leaked? I suppose that would be a way to explain it. Perhaps either her heart, body or mind shattered on death. This led to the irregularity. Then, perhaps it was altered. Maybe due to the fact you, as a denizen of the Destiny Islands, were lost to the Realm of Darkness at one point. Or perhaps you’re magic altered it. Maybe it changed simply because your a human and not a replica. Maybe a mixture of those reasons. Ultimately, I’m not entirely sure. It would be an interesting avenue of study once this is all over.” Aura was led to a round platform beneath the main lab. She could see Ienzo and Ansem through the windows above her. Sora joined her a few minutes later. Even returned upstairs.

“ Are you sure about this Sis. We can find another way.” Sora asked, concerned. Aura laughed, pulling her bow from her quiver.

“ Eyes up. Don’t get cold feet, brother.” Aura smirked. “ Besides. All that play fighting over the years between you and Riku. I always wanted to see what you could really do in a fight. As a kid, you could never beat me. But now I feel like I’ve fallen behind. Can’t have that.” Aura drew back her bow. “ Take me seriously, Brother. I’m gonna hold it back a little so we can have a proper fight.” Sora sighed. He summoned his keyblade. A glowing barrier surrounded the platform.

“ No taking this back, Sis. If you give up, just say the word.”

“ Don’t be cocky, dolt. Just cause you saved the worlds once or twice, don’t think that means you can beat me. Older siblings have to lay down the law sometimes. You know how it is.” With a smirk, Sora ran forwards. Aura drew her bow string back and fired a trio of light arrows. Sora deftly dodged around them, failing to notice the purpose of them until he got withing attacking distance only to step on an arrow head and get blown backwards, recovering with a flip in midair. Aura chuckled before launching a hail of arrows.

“ Reflectga.” Sora called. A barrier of light appeared around him as the arrows fell. The few arrows that hit bounced off, arching back threw the air as the returned to the one who fired it. Aura clicked her tongue before throwing an arrow at the ground. A large barrier formed around her that the arrows collided with before fading into nothingness. The next thing to hit the barrier was Sora, slamming into the barrier with what looked to be a rocket propelled toy hammer. Aura grunted as the barrier shattered. She launched a Scattershot arrow close range, forcing Sora off of her in surprise as the arrows cut through him. “ Hey! That actually hurt!”

“ Quit whining. This is a fight.” Aura took aim, her arrow gleaming. “ And I’m playing for keeps.” Sora looked nervous, recognising the competitive glimmer in his sister’s eyes and swallowed hard.

“ Uh oh.” 

“ Ragnarok.” Aura fired her arrow. It spun in the air for a few brief second before splitting into rays of light. Sora was forced into defence, switching keyblades and transforming it into a shield. He dodged around, blocking the rays that came straight for him while causing several to hit the wall or forcefield around the arena. Aura began firing piercing shots at him while he was dodging Ragnarok. One blindsided him, catching him in the leg and letting a Ragnarok shot to strike his arm, before he started dividing his attention, slowly making his way across the arena towards her. Aura set down some mines, but Sora figured her out, dancing around them. Then, after all the Ragnarok shots were dealt with, Sora spun and leapt at his sister with alarming speed. He raised his shield and triggered it. A golden fist sprung from the shield face, catching Aura off guard and slamming her into the forcefield. She dropped to her knees before rising to her feet once more. “ Alright. Didn’t see that one coming I’ll admit.”

“ It’s called the Counter Shield for a reason.”

“ Then I’ll simply have to pull out moves you can’t counter.” Aura summoned her keyblade. Sora readied himself for her to meet him in melee combat but looked surprised as she loaded it into her bow and aimed up. “ I’ve been working on a few surprises for those Organization losers. Might as well show one off.” Aura let her arrow loose. It struck the air high above, exploding into a large cross that filled the room with light. “ Divine Judgement.” A soft light appeared below Sora’s feet. A second later, from the cross, a large beam of light fell on that spot. Sora cried out in pain as he was caught in the pillar. He gritted his teeth, staying up right. “ What’s the matter hero? I thought you were used to a little light.” Aura teased playfully. All around them, beams of light fell upon the arena at random. One fell behind her, casting Aura’s body in shadow except her single visible blue eye, which seemed to glow against her darkened form. “ I call this one Phase 2. Try to keep up, bro.” As the light faded, so too did Aura. Sora gritted his teeth. His eyes darted around the room, trying to watch for the glow of an arrow. A flash of blue and the sound of a sword cutting through air alerted him to Aura’s attack. He hoped back only to be forced to dodge roll out of the way of another pillar of light.

“ Oh come on. Now you’re just cheating.” Sora complained. He was met with laughter that echoed around the arena.

“ Did you beat all those monsters and black coats by whining at them?” There was another flash of blue. Sora raised his keyblade, blocking another strike. “ Or are you holding back because your fighting me? Always the same little dolt, huh?” Sora growled. He only barely caught a flash from his left causing her to duck, Aura’s blade cutting the tips of his hair. “ If you’re gonna hold yourself back just because you’re fighting someone with a friendly face, then you won’t be able to beat me, let alone those black coats. We’re here to claim some back up, right? Well then show some resolve, grow a back bone and fight back already!” Sora watched as a blue line danced across the arena, leaping from side to side as it charged him. Then it flew into the air. “ You’re too kind brother. That’s your fatal flaw. You care far too much. It stops you doing what needs to be done and let me tell you.” Aura uncloaked in midair. The cross in the sky faded away, dimming the room. She charged her keyblade with light, transforming it into a holy great sword.“I’m not the only one who’ll exploit it.” Sora guarded upwards as Aura slammed into him. He struggled under the holy greatswords weight, feeling his Keyblade threaten to break. With a yell, he pushed her off, breathing heavily. Aura landed on her feet, the energy in her keyblade dissipated. “ That one was from Captain Gladiolus of the first unit. See, I didn’t just train with the usual suspects. I trained with as many people as I could. With the skill of a lot of the old guard like Clyde and Miss Beatrix, the power of the current militia like Captain Jecht and Claire and even the ingenuity of the new generation and their affinity for magic now it’s been introduced to the islands, I was able to use Replicate to get a lot of new tricks. I’m not like you. I’m not an acrobat able to flip and soar across the battlefield, cutting your way through an army. I’m nowhere near as experienced as you or Mickey or Teacher are at this. I can’t even use that flashy magic you guys can without Replicating. But if you think going easy on me is a smart move, Sora, and I’ll show you just wrong you are.”

“ Ha. Yeah. You’re probably right.” Sora admitted. “ And you have a point. You’re family. I don’t wanna hurt you. And I never have won a fight against you.” Sora looked at her grinning. “ But that ends to day. Second Form.” Aura smirked as Sora pulsed with energy, his clothes changing back to what he was wearing when she found him seven months ago after being separated for a year. He looked at her with fire in his eyes, determination on his face.

“ Finally getting serious are we. Alright then.” Aura slashed the air twice before pointing her blade at Sora, slowly exhaling. “ Let’s do this.” Aura launched forwards with blinding speed. She appeared in three spaces around Sora and swung, one clone after another, at him. “ Quick Slash. Huh?” Aura was caught by surprise as Sora slid across the floor behind her, leaving her helpless as he launched her into the air and swatted her across the arena like a tennis ball. Aura growled in annoyance. Flames danced across her keyblade as she switched from replicating the son to replicating the father. She ran forwards towards Sora, blade scrapping across the ground, before she swung upwards, beginning a flurry of rough, brutal and burning slashes. With his increased speed from Second Form, Sora was able to dodge around a number of the hits but was surprised when Aura ended the combo with a punch to the gut. “ That was the Captain’s...ugh... ‘Jecht Slash’.”

“ Bit egotistical…” Sora said, pained.

“ Tell me about it. He has a bad habit of calling his moves and shots after himself.” Aura shrugged, smiling slightly, before spinning her blade in her hand. Her blade switched from blazing heat to crackling electricity as her slashes continued, now faster than before. In his prone state, Sora could do nothing more than take it as Aura slashed at him. “ Sparkstrike.” Aura finished the attack by leaping in the air, readying a finishing blow. However, Sora waited until the moment she was most open.

“ Magnet Burst.” A metallic sphere surrounded Sora as he spun in the air. Aura was surprised as she felt herself drawn in quickly before Sora released the shield, sending Aura flying, crashing and skidding across the floor. A familiar feeling welled up in Aura as she rose again, scuffed and bruised from the fall.

“ We have a reading.” Ienzo called from the lab above. “ Just a little more.”

“ Oh ho ho. He’ll get more than that.” Aura grinned. Her keyblade seemed to shine, sparkling with light. “ Got one from you.” Sora readied his keyblade.

“ Then let’s finish this.” Sora said seriously, his keyblade shining in the same manner as his sister's. Both sprinted towards each other. “Ars…”

“ ...Arcanum!” The two siblings began striking away at each other, matching blow for blow. Sora swept the ground as Aura swung downwards, each gathering as much strength as they could. Sora stepped back, causing Aura to strike the ground hard. Sora swept upwards in a spiral, striking Aura into the air and launching her across the room. Letting his guard down, Sora gasped as light shone from where Aura had hit the ground before erupting into an explosion, sending Sora rocketing backwards. They both hit the opposite end of the room, crashing into the forcefield, before plummeting to the ground. “Ugh…” Aura groaned, using the wall to sit up. On the other side of the room, Sora wasn’t faring much better, barely managing to roll over onto his back.

“ We got enough data.” Ienzo announced. “ We can begin protocols to awaken Roxas. Are you two alright?” The two didn’t answer the former nobody, remaining quiet for a few minutes as they recovered.

“ So…” Sora finally said. “ Draw?”

“ Yep. Draw.” Aura agreed before groaning in pain. “ Let’s call it 1-1. We can settle the score some other time.”

“ After all this is done. But first.” Sora finally got up. Struggling her raised his Keyblade. “ Curaga.” A healing wind covered the arena, alleviating the two combatants of their wounds and aches but not their fatigue. Sora’s keyblade fell to the ground again before vanishing. “ That’s all I got.”

“ Let’s just… rest here for a moment.” Aura suggested. “ Let the eggheads deal with the rest.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My idea for the way Aura fights is a cross between a Blue Mage and an Archer, which are two things that the Kingdom Hearts series lacks. The Archer aspect of Aura's fighting style is pretty obvious, what with her main weapon being a bow and all, but implementing the Blue Mage aspect was a bit tricky. I decided to use Xion's ability to replicate the abilities of one person near exactly, as she was designed to do with Roxas, and expand on it a bit, granting her Blue Mage abilities to take one ability from certain fighters. Hope it works well.


	5. Family Matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Roxas resurrected and the final preparations complete, those from the Destiny Islands return home for one last night before the final battle.

The process to revive Roxas using the replica body took a number of hours and Sora and Aura were ready to move again far quicker than that. They returned to the town of Radiant Garden and sat with Leon and his friends for a while, Aura getting an official introduction to the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee. After a basic introduction to Cid and affiliates of the committee, Vincent, Tifa and Shelke, who excused themselves to a computer in the corner of the groups base, apparently in a mission to try and find another friend of theirs named Cloud, Yuffie pulled Aura away and out of the base entirely, taking her to a nearby cafe with Aerith and Rinoa as previously promised. Aerith admitted to wanting to help try and find Cloud with the others, but also admitted to being useless when it came to computers and fighting. Yuffie giddily got to work asking Aura all kinds of questions about any topic she could think of, trying to learn as much as she could about the sister of one of her friends. Rinoa listened to the conversation with great interest. She didn’t know if it was some fatigue from the battle she had against her brother or just trying to keep up in the conversation, but Aura ended up feeling even more exhausted by the time Sora walked over an hour and a half later, telling her he’d received a call from the lab. Aura nodded and excused herself, saying her farewells, before leaving with her brother.

“ That ninja girl is a hassle.” Aura sighed as the two were being led back to the lab, this time by a stone jawed man who introduced himself as Aeleus. “ She’s nice but… man, I’m exhausted.”

“ Ha ha. Tell me about it. But you’d be surprised that she’s not the most stubborn of the bunch. That would be Leon. He kicked my ass when he first met.” Sora rubbed his right forearm, as if remembering a wound that was no longer there. “ It was way back. All the way back when I first arrived in Traverse Town after being dropped there after the Islands fell to darkness. We’re friends now. At least outside of Olympus Coliseum.”

“ That’s the tournament place, right?” Aura asked. Sora nodded. “ Hmm. Maybe I’ll take part one day. We’ll have our rematch be the finals.”

“ Ha. You’re on.” The two looked at each other, smiling, as they entered the lab.

“ Hmm. What took you.” Even asked, annoyed. Ansem sighed, shaking his head at his student’s cold behaviour.

“ Sorry.” Sora scratched the back of his head, nervously.

“ It’s fine, Sora. We were just finishing preparations to wake him up.” Ienzo told the two, not glancing up for his place at the computer. Aura looked over at the body lying on a stretcher in the centre of the lab, hooked up to a number of machines and dressed in a black coat.

“ Hmm. So this is Roxas.” Aura said in thought, looking at the blond boys sleeping face. “ It really is the boy from Xion’s memories.” She looked up at Sora. “ Why does he look like Ven?” Sora shrugged.

“ Maybe cause Ven’s been in my heart since I was a child? I dunno.”

“ Since you were a…” Aura grumbled, rubbing the bridge of her nose. “ Y’know, we have a few days til Axel and Kairi finish that training of theirs. I’m making you, Riku and Teacher explain everything to me. I’m missing a lot of the story.”

“ Yeah. We should have Jiminy write a synopsis or something. Aqua and Ven need to be caught up on the last decade after all.”

“ I think Teacher would appreciate it. It’s strange to think that Mickey’s historian is a cricket though.”

“ That’s enough.” Even interrupted. “ We’re ready.” The siblings nodded, standing aside. Ienzo finished the finishing touches on the computer system. The various machines disconnected. A few silent moments passed as the group watched Roxas, wondering if the plan had worked. Had the plans and programs worked? Were Xion’s memories enough? Could the replica’s body hold? Their questions were answered by a slight groan as Roxas’ eyes slowly opened.

“ W-Where…” Roxas muttered slowly, his voice croaky and dry.

“ Roxas!” Sora cried out. The boy looked over.

“ Sora. What am I… doing here?” He asked. He looked over at Ienzo and Even. “ You two are… erm. Sorry, I forget your names… but you’re from the Organization… right?”

“ Correct. We were members of the original Organization.” Even confirmed.

“ I understand if you don’t remember us that well, Roxas. We left for Castle Oblivion soon after you joined.” Ienzo told him. “ I am Ienzo and this is Even. We were the nobodies Zexion and Vexen, number 6 and 4 respectively.”

“ We were both destroyed by Axel in Castle Oblivion.” Even said bitterly. Then he sighed. “ But, in the end, it resulted us becoming human again. I still have panic attacks when I see an open flame.”

“ Axel did that?” Roxas asked. “ Castle Oblivion was… always a sore spot to him.” Roxas coughed. “ Sorry, but my throat is… drier than the sands near Agrabah.”

“ Here. Drink slowly.” Ansem handed Roxas a glass of water. The nobody drank it as instructed.

“ Thank you, Diz.” Roxas nodded to the man. He continued his look around the room. His gaze locked on Aura. His eyes widened and he almost dropped the glass in his hands. “ Is that… you Xion?” He asked.

“ Sorry. I’m not Xion. My name is Aura, Sora’s sister. Though if you’re his nobody, I guess that makes me your sister as well? I dunno. Is that how that works?” Aura hummed. “ Anyway, you’re right in one respect.” She placed a hand over her heart. “ Xion helped us bring you back. She came to me about seven months ago as a crystal still struggling to hold on to herself. I suppose you could say she’s been renting out some space in my heart ever since. She only recently got her memories back fully. But that was after half of it got torn out of me.”

“ Is she in trouble?” Roxas asked, panicked.

“ It’s one of the reasons we brought you back.” Sora said, seriously. “ We need all the help we can get with this one. Let me explain.”

****************

Aura spent the next three days with the other guardians of light training in Yen Sid’s tower, waiting for Kairi and Lea to arrive from their own training with Merlin. After they got back from Radiant Garden, leaving Ven and Roxas to be amazed at them looking the same before immediately getting along as well as Roxas shaking off the rust by training against Mickey, Riku and Aqua joined Sora and Aura and set about explaining the events of the last ten years, all the while Jiminy wrote it up. Aura stayed silent for the most part, only explaining her part in Aqua’s journey in the Realm of Darkness, what she, Hayner, Pence and Olette did to track down the Organization in Twilight Town and her meeting with the Young Xehanort. Between the four, they were able to get a good timeline of events with only a few holes, some of them, such as the events between Castle Oblivion, something Riku explained in full using information he himself learned from Namine, and how Sora woke up afterwards, which were added to later by Roxas.

“ Namine?” Aura asked at the time.

“ Oh yeah. I have a message in Jiminy’s journal. ‘Thank Namine’. I know Namine is currently in Kairi’s heart, but I never really got around to talking to her.”

“ According to her, you, Donald and Goofy fought through Castle Oblivion to save her, defeating Marluxia and Larxene in the process. Axel helped her escape but she wasn’t quite sure what happened to him after that. Meanwhile, I fought through the bottom of the castle. It’s where I came back from after I escaped the Realm of Darkness.” Riku frowned. “ I dealt with Aeleus’ nobody and fought Ienzo’s. Even’s was there too but, by I never saw what happened to them. I only heard they had been taken down in Castle Oblivion by Diz at a later date.”

“ That blond guy, Even, mentioned something about Axel taking him down.” Aura told him.”

“ Axel did? Hmm.” Riku furrowed his brow. 

“ Well, at any rate, we should give Namine a body once all of this is over too.” Sora said enthusiastically. “ Even said he’s working on making a new replica for her, but it was gonna take time. Though, if the organization has any replicas left, we could probably take one back.”

“ I hope we can.” Riku admitted. “ It was brief, but Namine was a nice girl. I enjoyed our time together. She deserves better.”

The second day in the tower saw Aura in a familiar situation, being tutored in the ways of combat by Aqua and Mickey. Aqua helped hone Aura’s skill in swordplay that she’d learnt from Captain Jecht. Thanks to her teacher’s help, Aura was even able to form shift her keyblade, transforming Orion’s Arrow into a Silver bow, something that Aura couldn’t help but laugh at. “Of course it would be.” She joked. However, though she tried, Aqua couldn’t help Aura use magic. With the exception of basic Cure spells an a few simple status inflicting moves like Ignite, every attempt was met with failure. Mickey decided to take over in that lesson on the third day. He reasoned that everyone learnt magic differently. Some people learnt magic at different rates, attuning with certain elements quicker than others and that it took Mickey almost twenty years of training with Yen Sid to learn all the magic he learnt. Knowing her affinity with light through her arrows, he decided to try teaching her the spell Holy. 

“ Every person uses magic differently. For example, Master Aqua and Ven summon tornadoes with their Aero spells, as Master Eraqus taught them too. However Sora, who only initially learned magic through basic spells from Donald and Merlin, uses it as a defensive aura that mitigate attacks. He doesn’t use it much since he learnt Reflectga, though in certain fights, if his foes can easily get through such barriers, I’ve seen him use it.” Mickey held up his keyblade, summoning a pearl of light, letting it fall to the ground and bounce. “ I use Holy magic to cast my Pearl spell. I can cast powerful spells like Stopga or Ultima, but even now, I can’t fully utilise Holy or Gravity magic. Due to Riku’s connection and mastery over Darkness, he’s managed to use a lot of rare dark magic without any harm to himself but, as a result, he can’t any form of light magic as a consequence. Even simple healing magic took him all year with me and Ansem the Wise to manage to work properly.”

“ So how can I use something even Riku can’t? I saw him fighting Aqua and that giant beast Heartless I replicated Cloak from. He’s an amazing master. His styles is one all to himself. Even I can’t seem to replicate it.” Aura sighed. 

“ Now Aura. You have to learn to trust your own ability.” Mickey told her. “ Sora’s told me all about your desire for strength. How you feel worried that you’re falling behind and lacking in the strength to protect the people you care about. But I can tell you’re plenty strong. There’s things you can do that others can, like you’re ability to produce arrows of pure energy or borrow moves from others and adapt them into your own fighting style. You’re strong, Aura. You just have to recognise that.”

“ Mickey…” Aura looked at the Mouse King before nodding. “ Alright. Let’s do this.” It took a while. By the time the sun set, Aura could partly cast the spell but it puttered out before the spell fully formed. Aura spent a lot of the night trying to figure it out, practising on her own. Before midday the next day, Aura pulled it off. After getting frustrated over failing and Sora making a joke at her expense, Aura growled, turning her magic on him. Both were surprised as six orbs of light began to spin around Sora before slowing to a halt. A second after, a beam of energy engulfed Sora.

“ Ah.” Sora cried out. As the light cleared, Sora stomped his foot on the ground like a child taking a tantrum. His clothes were covered in scorch marks. “ Aura!”

“ Hee hee hee.” Aura giggled, happy she was able to pull it off. “ Maybe that will teach you to mind your tongue.”

“ Gah.”

“ Hey.” Riku interrupted. “ They’re back. Master Yen Sid has called for us.”

“ Then we shouldn’t keep him waiting.” Mickey told the siblings, who nodded before making their way to the former keyblade masters chambers.

When they got there, they found everyone else already waiting. Lea was in the middle of chatting away to his old friend, clearly excited to see him again. Kairi approached Sora, Riku and Aura with a big smile and a big hug for her friend. “ I missed you guys. These last few weeks have been hell. Lea’s nice enough but Merlin and Godmother didn’t take it easy on us. Crammed a years worth of training into a few weeks. I need a decent bath just to relax.”

“ Let me guess. He threw furniture at you.” Sora joked.

“ Ugh. That and so much more.” Kairi sighed.

“ Aura. Over here.” Lea called. Aura nodded, excusing herself from her brother and his friends, before heading over to the two former nobodies. “ So, what you said about Xion. Are you sure she’ll be with them?”

“ Yeah. Xehanort came to me looking for a final team member.” Aura told them. “ He took her for that. At least the part that would obey without question. I have the rest of her heart safe with me. If we can get to her…”

“ Then you think you can return the rest of her heart to her? Give her a body of her own like Sora and the others did for me?”

“ Right.”

“ But isn’t that Replicate power of yours tied to her?” Lea asked. “ If you boot her out of your heart then-”

“ I appreciate the thought, Axel, but I’m fine with that. It would be selfish of me to withhold her happiness for my search for strength. I think I should still be able to summon Orion’s Arrow even without her as well. And if not.” Aura tapped the bow in her quiver with the nail of her thumb. “ I’ll just old faithful and my Pulsar Arrows. They haven’t let me down yet.”

“ Then we’ll be counting on you, Aura.” Roxas told her.

“ Count on me.”

“ If I may interrupt everyone, it is time we got to talking about our final plan.” Yen Sid announced. “ Xehanort is already waiting for us. But the longer we leave him out there, the more trouble he and his Organization will cause. Now all our preparations are complete, we must act as swiftly as we are able.”

“ The seven warriors of light against Xehanort's thirteen forces of darkness.” Mickey began. “Based of experience and ability, we’ve chosen who these will be.”

“ Well, now that there are nine of us, I suppose a reshuffle is in order.” Lea joked. “ Specially since the original set is still incomplete.”

“ Terra should still be in the clutches of Master Xehanort.” Aqua told everyone. “ Me and Ven will get him back.”

“ Like Xion and us.” Roxas stated. Aqua nodded.

“ Because of these unforeseeable issues, we have had to re-chosen our lights.” Yen SId explained. “ Of course, I do not expect those not apart of the seven to sit idly by. You shall assist as well.”

“ Good. Cause I had no plans of sitting idly by anyway.” Aura said simply. She knew she wasn’t going to be chosen. Why would she be? In their eyes, she wasn’t even trained. Just a silly girl waving around a stick. A very dangerous, darkness slaying stick, but a stick nonetheless. It was something Captain Jecht had said when she started training under him. Even the finest weapon might as well be a tree branch in the hands of someone with no skill. 

“ Our chosen warriors will be as followed.” Yen Sid began. “ Master Mickey.” Mickey stepped forwards, nodding. “ Sora. Master Riku. Kairi.” Aura watched her friends confidently step up to the plate. “Ventus. Master Aqua.” The two nodded, stepping forwards. “ And Roxas.” Roxas joined the others. “ These shall be our warriors. Lea. Aura. You two shall assist them in their endeavours.” Aura nodded. Lea chuckled, rolling his neck. “ We shall fight tomorrow morning at the Keyblade Graveyard. Until then, rest. You will need all your energy when the time comes.” Yen Sid dismissed everyone. And off everyone went

****************

Sora, Riku, Kairi and Aura decided to return to the Destiny Islands for the evening in order to spend time with their families before heading off to the final battle. King Mickey returned to his kingdom. Roxas and Axel left for Twilight Town for ice cream. Aqua and Ven remained in Yen Sid’s tower, vowing not to return home until they had Terra. As Sora and his friends returned to the Vacant Island, Aura decided to spend the rest of the day with Claire, just hanging out as friends, shopping and playing in the arcade for a couple of hours. After seeing her off, Aura stopped by the docks, seeing Balthier returning Sora, Riku and Kairi to the islands. They separated there, heading off in different directions. Sora walked up to Aura, noticing her at the top of the path. “ I told you landing on the Vacant Island was a bad idea.” Aura said, mockingly.

“ I forgot they didn’t have any row boats there, OK? Not my fault.”

“ If you have a bad memory then yeah, it is your fault.” Aura told him. “There’s a reason why me and Kairi wanted dropped off on the main land. Maybe you should listen to the fairer sex next time, eh?”

“ Hey. Kairi went with me and Riku.”

“ Yeah. I know.” Aura shook her head. “ Speaking of Kairi, you confessed to her yet?”

“ Wha-!” Sora stepped back in surprise. His cheeks reddened in embarrassment. “ Where’d that come from?” Aura laughed.

“ Ha. So, I take that as a no? What? Didn’t wanna do it in case Riku started to feel like a third wheel? Oh, or is it Riku you’re after? Ooh. Or are you three secretly planning to live together?”

“ What? No!”

“ Hey. I won’t judge if you like guys. Though I think that Mayor Garland might have something to say about you three hitching up together.” Aura laughed before continuing in an overly dramatic tone. “Ah, but don’t let that get in the way of true love.” Aura faked a swoon.

“ Aura!!!” Sora complained, playfully hitting his sisters arm. The girl laughed.

“ Sorry. Sorry. Couldn’t help myself.” Aura rested her arms against the back of her head, smiling. “ Welp, let’s stop hanging around. Mom probably has dinner all ready for us.”

“ Ha. Race you.” Sora said, running ahead.

“ Wha-! Hey, no fair.” Aura was quick to give chase.

The night was surprising normal between the siblings and their parents. They ate dinner, talked about the daily lives, played a board game which their father won. It was peaceful. However, then it ended. “Well, I’m going to bed. I’m exhausted.” Sora said, holding back a yawn.

“ Yeah. Me too. Training with the Captain always wears me down.” Aura chuckled.

“ Alright, you two. Have a nice-” Their father began. Then he was cut off.

“ You’re leaving tomorrow again. Aren’t you?” Their mother asked. Sora stopped at the foot of the stairs. Aura looked away. Neither answered. “ No, not just leaving. You might never come back. Isn’t that right?”

“ Don’t worry abou-” Sora started.

“ NO!” She shouted. “ Of course I’m going to worry about it. But this. Coming in on time for dinner, which you never do, Sora. Always focused on spending time with Riku and Kairi on that damn island. Always late back. Sazh or Balthier have to drag you off that place. But not this time. And your insistence on spending time as a family, Aura? When you’re always off after dinner, up in your room fiddling with your bow or out back shooting at trees? And you’ve always been away nights on end without telling me where. Vanishing off world. But now you just want to spend time as a family. Like this is the last time.” The two didn’t speak. “ I’m right aren’t I?” The air was heavy and cold. Neither wanted to admit it. Then Aura sighed and nodded her head reluctantly. “ I won’t let you.”

“ We have to do this, Mom. There’s no other choice.” Sora told her.

“ Why? Can’t someone else in those worlds outside our small island do it instead? Why must it be you?”

“ It just… has to be. There’s no-one else. So it has to be us. That’s all there is too it.”

“ I can’t just let you run off to get yourself killed.”

“ He won’t die, mom.” Aura told her. “ That’s why I’m there. I promised to bring him back once and I did it. I’ll do it again.”

“ And what if you can’t? What if you're both gone for a year this time? What if it’s longer? What if you don't…” She couldn’t bring hersel f to say it. Tears welled her eyes. “ I just… don’t want to lose you all again.”

“ Mom…” Aura muttered. Both her and her brother were quick to reach their mothers side, bringing her into a hug to try and calm her down. They shared a knowing look and sat her and their father down and began to explain their case. The story in all took an hour. In it, they discussed everything they’d been hiding. While the Islands knew of other worlds thanks Mickey having no way to get off the islands without the secret being revealed after the battle with Xemnas, most things,such as foreign cultures and issues, were still kept under wraps. Aura figured it would stay that way for a good while unless someone developed the ability to open portals between worlds. Mickey asked it to be kept that way in order to try and preserve the world order. However, Sora and Aura broke that rule for their parents. They told the two about their travels, the people they’d met and the dangers they’d faced. They also mentioned Xehanort and why he was such an issue to the world peace.

“ Xehanort. Huh…” The two’s father scratched his goatee. “ Now why does that name sound so familiar…”

“ Dad?”

“ Ah. I got it now. Your great grandfather always used to tell stories about a friend of his by that name. How he dreamed of the outside worlds and had the greatest imagination he’d ever seen, similar to you and Riku’s own, Sora.” Sora’s father hummed. “ And then he vanished one day and never returned. Grandfather thought he may have taken a boat out to sea and found a way off this world. Others used to say the same but he died at sea. Who’d have thought that name would return in such a way.”

“So.” Sora and Aura’s mother finally said after an hour of silence. “You’re telling me. That some evil, ancient wielder of… you called it a Keyblade before that once lived her is trying to take over the worlds with a giant heart? Using Twelve copies of himself and seven other wielders of those key… things? And the only way to save all worlds is for my children to help fight him to the death?”

“ I know it’s hard to believe but… That’s the truth of it.” Sora said.

“ And you expect me to let you?”

“ You need to.” Aura told her.

“ I don’t need to do anything of the sort.” Their mother snapped. “ I don’t need to care about this world or other worlds or any of that. I don’t need to let my children go off and fight in a war that has nothing to do with them. What I NEED to do is protect you.”

“ But-”

“ No buts. You will not leave this house tomorrow. You’re feet will remain firmly on this world. I’ll call as many people as I need to in order to make this happen, even if I need to have the entire home guard watch you like hawks all day long. You, Kairi, Riku. I’ll make sure none of you have to fight. You can just… live here. Happy and peaceful. For the rest of your lives. Just… please…” Their mother face slowly transformed from determined anger and back to desperate sorrow. “ Don’t…”

“ Mom…” Aura didn’t know how to react. They had to. There was no other choice. And yet, how could she break that to her mother without breaking her completely? A glance at her brother and Aura could tell Sora was having the same mental war with himself. Luckily for them, they didn’t have to say a word.

“ Sarah.” Their father said softly. He put a warm arm around her. “ Let them go. It’s fine.”

“ But… But what if…”

“ Believe in them. Like you believed in me when we were both as young as stupid as they were.” He smiled. “ You remember it, right? The games we used to play? You, kidnapped by by an evil warlord, and I, your gallant Warrior of Light coming to save the princess?”

“ Mayor Garland played the villain. Mister Strago scolded us for getting Clyde so filthy in our games.” Their mother smiled lightly. 

“ Exactly. The Mayor really was the greatest villain of all time.” Their father laughed. “ And Leon has always been my best man. Clyde a great partner in crime. And Lulu always supports us the best she can. Just like you have always been my Princess and Garland has always been my rival.” The two seemed like they had forgot themselves in memories. Aura had heard the tale before but their mother always dramatised it, painting Mayor Garland as a giant black knight in armour, Riku’s father Leon as a dark powered warrior who betrayed the evil villain in favour of loyalty and atonement, Relm’s father Clyde being a soft spoken and serious ninja and Lulu, a teacher at the local school, was a terrifying mage who acted as Sarah’s guardian fighting to return her to the kingdom they came from. She told it like a tale of mystery and triumph though, now she was grown, Aura recognised it as a game that her parents and their friends played. Just like Sora tried building a raft and play fought with Riku and Kairi and just like she used to do, playing guards vs pirates with Claire, Balthier, Snow and Fran.

“ Ha ha. Yeah.”

“ I believe that our children can be triumphant as I was back in the day.” Their father nodded. “ All we need to do is believe. They’ll come back to us. I know it.”

“ I…” Their mother sighed. Then looked back up, eyes fiery once again. She looked over at them. “ Fine. Fine. I won’t argue anymore. But you promise me one thing.” The two nodded. “ You find this old geezer who’s torn our family apart these last two years and you beat his sorry buttocks. You win and you return home safely. Understand?”

“ Of course Mom.” Sora nodded, grinning.

“ We’ll make sure to do this.” Aura nodded. “ I’ll bring this dolt back safety. Wait for us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why yes, I did just make a Final Fantasy 1 reference. Warrior of Light doesn't have an official name other than the obvious, so I left Sora and Aura's dad unnamed as well while Sora's mom is named after the princess of that game, Sarah. Just figured it would be an interesting idea. I feel Sora's family as a whole is criminally under used in any Kingdom hearts medium. Like, we know Sora has a mother from KH1 but she's never mentioned again after that point. You'd think she'd be a bit more important. 
> 
> Then again, we never actually run around Destiny Islands as a whole either. It's strange how little we know about the home of the three main characters of the series. That's one reason I took time to describe the residents and some of the places and systems in it some more. I hope I helped to give the islands a bit more fleshing out, even if none of this is by any means canon. Just my idea of what it may be like.


	6. A Puppet No Longer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Keyblade war begins.

They left early, getting a large breakfast and a kiss and a hug goodbye from their worried mother, before meeting up with Kairi and Riku by the docks. They left world on the Vacant Island, out of sight and mind from the others. They met the others at Yen Sid’s tower one last time. They joked around a bit before Yen Sid sent them on their way. Aqua led the group’s way, granting them all the coordinates they needed. Then, the nine of them set down on the dusty world of the Keyblade Graveyard, the sun blaring down on the mountains over head.

They made their way in silence, their eyes watching every shadow. Aqua, once lost to the darkness now returned to the light. Ventus, awoken from his long sleep. Mickey, the king of Disney Town who had seen all of what had happened. Roxas, the original organization's most notorious traitor. Lea, fighting for his friends and to correct what he helped make wrong. Kairi, the princess of heart fighting to defend others with her title. Riku, a master of the keyblade once taken in by darkness but now a master over it. Sora, the boy who saved the worlds twice over fighting to make it a third. Aura, aiming to protect those who she cared about by any means necessary. Each with their own goals and regrets separate from the others. Each joined as one to battle the coming storm. Thirteen pillars jutted from the earth in the distance, casting a shadow on the area as they walked. And yet, as they passed through the land, nothing came. Eventually, they happened upon it. Thousands upon thousands of rusted keys stabbed into the earth like gravestones. Each marking the end of a fallen wielder in the fight from  eons past. They walked through them like spectres, towards thirteen figures waiting for them. 

“ At last, the time has finally come.” Xehanort began as the group approached, a wicked grin on the old mans face. “ The prophecized time. A battle ten years in the making. With this, Kingdom Hearts will emerge. We will see what the Keyblade War of old wrought and what lies beyond that.”

“ Xehanort. We’re here to stop you.” Aqua said in a commanding tone. She pointed her Keyblade at him. Behind the old man, a buff looking man with a red X across his chest and a golden piece of armour across his arm, smirked. “ And we will take back our friend.”

“ Ah. Master Aqua. I am glad to see they were able to retrieve you from the Realm of Darkness.” Xehanort smiled. “ You are one of the only among you worthy to be called a master of light. The others are failures…” His eyes moved to Ventus. “... Corrupted by the Darkness…” His eyes moved to Riku. “...Traitors to our cause…” His eyes moved across Axel and Roxas. “...And Miscalculations.” He looked at Aura for a few seconds before his eyes finally landed on Sora. Then he closed them and laughed. “ Indeed. Not spoiled for choice, I suppose.”

“ It doesn’t matter what we were in our pasts.” Roxas told him. “ All that matters is what we are now. What we chose to be today.” The only member of Xehanort’s Organization who still had their hood up flinched at Roxas’ voice. Aura looked at them and nodded lightly.

" Xion..." She muttered. " Wait just a little longer."

“ Hmm. I suppose you are correct. All that matters is that your lights face off against our darknesses. One shall expire here. One shall live on. For the sake of the worlds, this battle must commence.” Xehanort started moving his hand irregularly. “Now then. Let the battle commence!” A sudden storm whipped up beneath their feet. Aura felt as she was torn from the ground and blown away, watching helplessly as her allies were scattered as a giant labyrinth of stone rose, destroying all the keyblade gravestones, wiping away history to set the stage for a new battle of a much grander stage all planned by one man.

****************

Aura walked through her section of the stone labyrinth for what must have been an hour before she found anyone else. She could faintly here the sound of battle off a large distance away but, due to the echoes and the size of the Labyrinth, Aura couldn’t find her way to them. Eventually, the long, winding corridors gave way to a large chamber. Inside, was already someone but not one she was hoping to meet. She hadn’t met him yet but she knew him by description from Ventus and her teacher. Dressed in a black and red bodysuit with a helmet covered in black glass making discerning his features impossible. The boy looked in her direction as she entered the chamber and clicked his tongue. “ Not who I was looking for.”

“ That mask. I’m guessing that you must be Vanitas. Teacher told me about you.”

“ That I am, Sister. Tell me. Where is Ventus? I much desire to… reconnect with my dear brother.”

“ Even if I knew, I wouldn’t tell you.” Aura was quick to say.

“ So, he’s not around here. How disappointing. Oh well. I’ll see him soon enough anyway.” He looked up. “ You should be on your way too Sister. Don’t you have a date to keep?”

“ Stop calling me that. It’s creepy.”

“ What else would I call you if not Sister, Aura?” Vanitas asked, laughing dryly. “ My dear brother, Ventus, is just another part of me. And he slept inside your brothers heart for so long. His connection to Sora, his nobody and that puppet that Young Xehanort got a hold of are all undeniable. As is his connection to me. So, Sora, Roxas and Xion are all my beloved siblings. And if you are the true, blood sibling of Sora, would that not make you my dear sister as well?”

“ You’ve got a warped view on the world.”

“ Ha ha. Perhaps.” Vanitas looked off down a path, vacantly. “ Take the path left, down on the fifth exit, then left on the second, down on the seventh, west on the last and then follow the path as far as you can from there, straight on til morning. You’ll find your target there.”

“ Huh? You aren’t gonna fight me?”

“ I too have a target. I know where Sora, Roxas and Ventus are as well as Xion. Xion and Roxas are already together. Sora and Ventus are elsewhere. I thought maybe you would be him, but it seems I was mistaken. Oh well. One down.” Vanitas walked off down the right path. “ Happy hunting, dear sister.” Aura frowned as she watched him go before walking off down the opposite path. She hesitated to follow Vanitas’ instructions but found herself doing so anyway. She ran through the darkned path ways of the labyrinth. The sounds of explosions from magic and the clashings of blades echoed around her as her allies and her enemies fought. She cursed silently and picked up the pace, hoping everyone was safe. 

About half an hour later, as the sounds of clashing blades became louder, she emerged in another chamber.  “ Xion. Isa. Stop this.” Lea yelled as he dodged a Claymore being thrown at him from across the room. Saix landed on the far side of the room, his eyes glowing with rage and his hair wild. Next to him stood the small hooded figure, a claymore in one hand and a keyblade in the other. Aura appeared on a floor above the group. Roxas noticed her. Aura motioned to him. 

“ Axel. I need an opening.”

“ What?” He followed Roxas’ gaze. Aura quietly crept her way across the second floor before kneeling down, gaze locked on the cloaked figure. “ Right. I get it.” Lea charged forwards.

“ Giving up already?” Saix sighed before charging. He and Lea clashed weapons, Lunatic to Flame Liberator, the clash sending a shockwave of power outwards. Roxas chose this moment to charge in, glinting with light as he charged at Xion, flipping over Xion’s toss of her own version of Saix’s weapon, before transforming her keyblade into a sword, wings appearing on her back as she charged in. Roxas countered her blow with a reversal, sliding around to her rear before lunging forwards, grabbing the nobody around the neck, holding her still. “What?” Saix looked back in surprise only to find flames blocking his view as Lea created a ring around them before stabbing his keyblade into the ground, causing the ground in the ring to heat up.

“ Keep those eyes on me, Isa. We’re bringing you both home.” Lea announced. Saix noticed a glint of light above them before smiling. 

“ Ah. I see. So that’s your play. Very well.” Saix readied his Lunatic, ignoring the pain searing his feet. “ Then I’ll play along just this once...Lea.”

“ Heh. Good. Cause I’m winning this one, Isa. Get ready for a big L.”

“ An L? The only L I see is right ahead of me. A big L. RIght on your forehead. Laughable. Lame.” Isa gave Lea a smile. “Loser.” Lea grinned at that remark. 

“ Want a bet?” The two charged at each other again. Meanwhile, Aura felt warmth in her heart. She placed a hand on it.

“ It’s time, Xion. I’ll return you. Are you ready?”

“ I am.” A voice rung in her head said. Light gathered in her heart and she pulled it out, forming it into an arrow. She took aim at the struggling figure, aiming at the bodies heart. Then she fired. The arrow fired straight and true before striking home. The force of the impact knocked both her and Roxas backwards, the wings and sword shattering and returning to the base kingdom key like form before vanishing. Xion’s hood fell down, revealing to Aura the girl she saw in her heart. Aura leapt down and ran over to them. From the ring of flames, she heard continuous fighting. She hoped Lea would be victorious.

“ Guys! Are you alright?” Aura shouted as she reached them. Roxas slowly lifted Xion off of himself and nodded. The two looked over the unconscious girl, wondering it worked. Then, she groaned. She exhaled a plume of black smoke that rose upwards, disappearing in the sky.

“ Xion?” Roxas asked. The girl slowly opened her eyes. She looked at the boy.

“ Ro...xas?” She asked slowly. She turned her head. “ Au...ra?” 

“ Hey Xi.” Aura said, smiling. Xion raised a hand, looking it over.

“ Am I… alive?”

“ We’re all back, Xion. You, me and Axel.” Roxas told her. Xion smiled. Roxas offered her a hand and she took it, letting herself be pulled up. “ Glad to see you home, Xion.”

“ Thank you. Roxas, Aura, Ax…” Xion stopped. Her eyes stopped on the fiery ring. The wall of flames was blown out by a wild swing from Saix as Axel leapt back towards the group. He looked back with a smile. “ Axel.”

“ Well, looks like she finally woke up. Kept us waiting a little, huh Xion?” Axel winked at the girl. She smiled. “ Now then. Isa. Please. We can work this out. You don’t have to fight us anymore.”

“ Is that correct?” A booming and all to familiar voice said as Xemnas appeared, floating own from above. “ So, it would seem the puppet changed sides once more. How utterly expected.”

“ Xemnas…” Roxas muttered angrily.

“ So, you three traitors joined together once more. You once dealt with traitors for us, Axel. Vexen. Marluxia. Zexion. You killed all at Castle Oblivion on orders. And now look at you. A dog trying to bite the hand that once fed him.” Lea looked away. “ And you two. All you had to do was gather hearts as ordered. All this pain and suffering could have been avoided if you had just followed orders.”

“ They’re not just puppets, Xemnas.” Aura yelled. She aimed her bow at him. “ They’re people. Just because you reject emotions and humanity doesn’t mean all of your cohorts had to as well.”

“ I am well aware of that.” Xemnas shook his head in disappointment. “ The rebellious attitudes of Marluxia and Larxene spurred on by their true natures. Xigbar’s cocky sadism. Demyx’s care free foolishness. Luxord treating everything as a game. I am well aware that we nobodies have emotions. And developed new hearts to replace those that were missing.” Saix looked down in anger and annoyance at this fact. “ And what of you? Saix’s miscalculation. All you were was a vessel for that puppet’s memories. Now that she has returned, what use are you?”

“ Want me to show you?” Aura drew back her bow, firing two Piercer arrows at the former leader of the Organization. With a disappointed sigh, Xemnas teleported through them. He reappeared in front of Aura. 

“ Aura!” Xion cried. She tried to run forwards, but was stopped by Xemnas firing tendrils at her, forcing her backwards, crashing into Roxas and launching both of them into the back wall of the chamber. Axel form shifted his weapon, throwing his chakrams at Xemnas, who simply shot them down, sending them clattering to the floor. Aura leapt back, creating a barrier between them. Xemnas placed a hand on the magic field and pushed, effortlessly shattering it. Lea charged in again, recalling his keyblade off the ground, and leaping at Xemnas. Without even looking, he caught it mid swing.

“ Is this supposed to be a keyblade or some kind of toy?” Xemnas asked. He tightened his grip, snapping the blade. Axel plummeted before Xemnas swiftly kicked him back, sending him skidding across the ground, before advancing on Aura. Aura channelled a detonation arrow and prepared to fire. The nobody leader stopped her by raising one of his Interdiction blades. Aura raised her bow to block. Xemnas swung down. 

Aura heard wood crack and snap. She felt as the weight in her hands lightened. Felt a pit burning in her stomach as she watched. Aura’s bow was cut in half. Aura looked, eyes wide in disbelief as the bow she’d used all her years training. That she’d trusted as well as a close friend. That she’d spent time maintaining, tightening the strings to keep it battle ready. She watched as it was split in half, barely held together by it's string, and fell from her grip, clattering to the ground.

“ No…” She said in a small voice. She fell to her knees, unable to move.

“ Aura.” Xion cried. Xemnas raised his ethereal blade again.

“ Worthless ant. Eyes up.” He commanded. “ I want you to watch as I rend your head from your shoulders while all the people you trusted to save you watch helplessly. I want you to see as all you hoped to protect fades into the darkness of death. I want you to feel despair in your last moments as you realize all the promises you made for your survival are broken and I want to see all the hope you have fade from your eyes in your final breath. A heart filled with sadness and despair. All the human heart is. I want you to show it to me.” Aura closed her eyes, waiting for the end to come. Her mind wandered. Was she really this far in over her head? Her best means of defending not just herself, but Sora, Xion and all the others that meant so much to her was gone in an instant by an opponent so much stronger than she was. Was this it? All she could do? Then she heard a cry. Not of her friends. But a cry of pain from Xemnas. She looked up in shock in time to see a Claymore vanish into thin air. Behind them, Saix stood, Claymore missing from his grip for a second before another reappeared to him. “ You… So you finally reveal your true colours. And here I thought you’d be content to face a traitors death at the hands of your friend after manipulating things from behind the scenes with Vexen.”

“ Isa!” Lea cried out surprised.

“ Lea. I’m sorry.” Saix’s golden eyes glinted. “ But I can’t keep lying to myself anymore!”

“ Another traitor comes out of the wood works. If you are so willing to die first, then I shall arrange that for you.” Xemnas charged forward at the newly branded traitor, gliding across the ground, both ethereal blades drawn before spinning up at Saix. The Lunar Diviner blocked with his claymore before slamming it down, knocking Xemnas away, and charging in. As the two clashed, Roxas and Xion made their way over to Aura. The girl in question was holding the remains of her bow with shaking hands and empty eyes.

“ Aura? Aura, are you alright?” Roxas asked.

“ Aura…” Xion said. Aura didn’t answer.

“ What’s wrong with her?”

“ It’s her bow.” Xion said. “ I lived in her heart for so long. That bow is with her in her station of awakening image. I’ve seen her memories. She’s used it so long. Like it’s become a part of who she is. To see it broken so suddenly. It must be like a part of her died.” Xion placed a hand on Aura’s shoulder. “ Aura, you helped me. Please, let me help you. It’s not over yet.” Aura looked up, dazed. 

“ Xion.” She nodded. “You… You’re right. But… I can’t do anything. I’m sorry.”

“ You defended me. Let me defend you.” Xion said, determined. Aura nodded sadly. Meanwhile, the battle between Saix and Xemnas raged on. Even though Saix’s heavy blows into Xemnas’ barrier shields and ethereal blade was enough to just barely keep up, the nobody was still being pushed back.

“ Enough of this charade.” Xemnas mused. As Saix raised his guard once more, Xemnas changed targets. He launched forwards, passing Saix by, charging down at Lea as the man stood, stunned by the battle without a weapon of his own.

“ NO!” Saix charged in quickly, blocking Lea with his body. He felt the heat of the blade pierce his chest, gasping in pain.

“ ISA!” Lea cried. 

“ No…” Xion gasped. Roxas roared, charging forwards as Xemnas removed his blade, causing Saix’s body to collapse into Lea’s arms. A similar darkness to that which left Xion’s body minutes earlier left Saix’s as he fell.

“ Ha. This is the fate of yet another traitor.” Xemnas gloated before meeting blades with Sora’s nobody, pushing him backwards. “ You have long been a thorn in our side. I should have destroyed you long before now.”

“ Isa…” Lea mourned, looking down at his friend as his form started to become fuzzy. Xion and Aura made their way over to him. “ Why?”

“ Ha. You look like… you need those tattoos… again.” Saix joked.

“ Really? Now?” Lea said, trying and failing to sound upbeat.

“ You saved my life.” Aura said in disbelief. “ Thank you.”

“ Ha. Like I could let… Lea’s friend die… so easily.” Saix chuckled.

“ Why would you do that?” Lea asked, anger in his voice.

“ You… moved on.” He said. Axel looked surprised. “ We were trying to… save that girl. But then… we became nobodies… because of it. Do you… remember?”

“ Of course I remember that.” Axel told him. “ We were gonna break her out of Ansem’s lab but she was gone by the time we got the chance. I could never forget something that important.”

“ Ha. I figured. You wouldn’t… But you did... something I couldn’t do. You moved on.” Saix looked up at Xion. “ You got new friends. And I thought you’d forgot. But… by the time I realized… that would never happen… you were gone. And it was to late for me. And when I wished to start anew… I was brought here. Like some kind of twisted joke. I tried… I really did… but…”

“ I get it, Isa. I get it.” Lea nodded, smiling slightly. “ You did well. When you come back, let’s get Ice-cream. Just like old times.”

“ Ha. That sounds… nice.” Axel felt his arms get lighter as Saix faded away. He closed his eyes, looking down, silently mourning.

“ Isa…”

“ Lea…” Aura began but he stopped her with a shake of his head. He recalled his keyblade to his hands and stood up. 

“ Xion. It’s time we put an end to this.” He looked back at the two. “ Aura. Stay safe.”

“ Don’t worry about me. Take him out.” Lea and Xion nodded before running in. Noticing this, Xemnas broke away from the fight, warping backwards, before firing a wave of nothingness tendrils forwards.

“ I don’t think so.” Xion called. She threw her keyblade forwards, watching as it struck the tendrils, destroying both in collision.

“ Just like your host, you would sacrifice your weapon so willingly. That wasn’t yours. There’s no returning it like new if it breaks.” Xemnas told her. 

“ I know. But I don’t need it. I borrowed that power from Roxas. From Sora. But I have my own now. Don’t you remember? You gave it to me.” Xemnas’ eyes widened as Xion held her arm to the side. “ Ascendance.” She called. A new keyblade formed. If not for the handle, it could almost be confused for a normal sword. The only differences was the metal being reddish in colour, like rusted iron, and the large spikes extending at the top, making the blade look cross shaped. “ When you made me, I was nothing more than a puppet. Those machines- this power- was designed to keep me in control. But I’m not yours to control, Xemnas. This power isn’t yours. It’s mine. Sky Burial. Devil’s Pincer. Desert Storm. Ascendance. I name these powers and claim them as my own. I’ll use them to defeat you along with my friends. We’re not your puppets anymore!”

“ So the doll wishes to believe it has a purpose. Very well. I shall oblige you by showing just how worthless you truly are.” Roxas stepped in front of her, Oathkeeper and Oblivion drawn. Axel stepped forwards as well, spinning Flame Liberator.

“ She’s not a doll and she’s not alone. Xemnas. It’s time to take you out for good.” The three charged forwards as one, ready to face their adversary. Behind them, all Aura could do was watch helplessly. She looked down at the two halves of her bow, still attached together by the bow string. She tied it to her quiver angrily. Then she looked up and narrowed her eyes. The air around her warped. The four figures, supposed to be locked in combat, where frozen.

“ Do you understand now?” Aura looked around as she heard a familiar voice. “ Your power was borrowed. That ability to fight the darkness, manufactured. You could never hope to stand up to us.” Aura saw him, looking down at her from the upper level.

“ Xehanort.” She seethed. The young, silver hair man smirked.

“ Well? What do you hope to do know? Hide in a hole like a rat and try to survive the coming Armageddon?”

“ I… I can still fight.”

“ Ha. I’d love to see you try.” Aura summoned an arrow in her hand and tossed it at the young Xehanort. With a chuckle, he caught it effortlessly before breaking it, causing it to fade into light. “ Is that all? Perhaps it’s best I put you out of your misery here and now.” Aura watched as light shot forth from Xehanort’s weapon, forming into a whip that wrapped itself around Aura’s legs. Xehanort swung, smashing Aura upwards before releasing her. Aura soared through the air before plummeting into another chamber, hitting the ground hard. She tasted iron and groaned, her eyesight dimming. She barely noticed as Young Xehanort approached her, laughing, as her eyesight failed her and the world plunged into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Xion is a character that's probably a bit under developed in KH3, at least as a boss fight in Re:mind. In the game, she only uses a Kingdom Key and nothing else except Saix's claymore, which is kinda where the idea of Aura's Replicate came from but I digress. Well, she also has light rays in Re:mind but that's not what I mean. In her boss fight in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 days, she has four phases. Each uses a different weapon, wings and a sword in Wonderland, A large demonic pincer in Halloween Town, four swords in Agrabah and twin keyblades in Twilight Town. Unless they remade her from scratch, you have to assume she can still use them right? I mean, maybe not. Maybe it was those devices that gave them those powers. Not sure. It's not really brought up how those machines empower her. But they break and suddenly she gets the powers so they can't just be power sources, right? I dunno. Getting off topic.
> 
> But, if she can, it would make for an interesting boss fight. I imagine she can switch freely between the four weapons on the fly. I hinted at this idea back in Nothingness where Xion's heart becomes more stable, allowing her to remember certain things and summon the pincer to help Aura, allowing Aura to replicate Ragnarok in the process, but here it is once again. I just decided she can use them again. Figured it made sense, y'know?
> 
> Anyway, Sky Burial is the wing and Sword combo, Devil's Pincer is the... uh... well, the pincer weapon, Desert Storm is her Kurt Zisa sword arms and Ascendance is her keyblade. In case anyone was confused.


	7. Force of Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding the will to go on, Aura prepares to fight Young Xehanort.

Aura groaned awake. She rose from the ground, looking around. She was surrounded by darkness. She looked down at the platform. It was the same place she met Xion, a platform of stained glass. And yet it was different somehow. The glow, once brilliant, was now faded. It wasn’t completely gone but it was growing dark. “ Ha ha ha. I see. So that’s it.” Aura smiled sadly. “ I guess that’s it for me.” She paced nervously, thinking over her options. Maybe she really was in over her head. Perhaps, if she was just a bit less stubborn, she would have realised that. A simple archer girl from a small island had no place in a war between masters of magic and ancient weaponry. Her power wasn’t hers anyway. Xion was gone. Returned to her rightful place. Where did that leave her?

Aura felt something behind her, snapping her out of her trance. She spun on her heels. “What?” She exclaimed. “Captain?” Behind her, his face in his usual grin, stood Captain Jecht. She realised that he wasn’t standing on the platform. More floating just off the edge. He wasn’t alone either. Claire. Balthier. Relm. Selphie. Xion. Her brother. Many people from the islands floated silently. “ I see. So this is my send off is it. All the people from my life coming to me at the end?” Aura smirked. Aura then furrowed her brow. Something was out of place. Certain people who had no right to be there. She took a few steps back. On the far edge stood Xigbar, one of her enemies. Lea was their two as she first met him, tattoos under his eyes. His nobody. And, most striking of all, behind the group, looming over them like a dark shadow was the large wolf heartless she fought off with her brother, Riku and Mickey. “What… is this?” She muttered. _No_. She thought. _It couldn’t be. Or could it._

She looked to her hand and held it out, breathing. She closed her eyes. A sudden weight filled her hand. She opened them, looking up Orion’s Arrow. She began laughing. “Man, look at me. So eager to give up without even trying.” She looked up at the crowd. All those she had learned the skills of in the past, gathered to support her once again. “ I see now. That’s why your here. To assist me once again. Ha. Guess I ain’t alone just yet.” Her face grew serious. “ Then it’s far too early to surrender.” The glass beneath her feet started shining once again. With a grin, she turned her back on her army. “ So. The enemy is still breathing and my brother is still in danger. I know what I must do. March with me. Let’s see this through. Eyes up, everyone. Let’s end this.” Aura began walking, a legion of footsteps at her back. The light grew stronger until it engulfed them all completely.

****************

Young Xehanort looked down on Aura’s body in the crater she created on landing. He glanced up at the broken edge of the chamber before sneering. “So. That was all she was. Just another upstart from an empty island. How pathetic.” He turned his back on her and began to leave.

“ Hey…” A pained shout came. Surprised he spun on his feet only to be met with an exploding arrow, sending him flying backwards. Aura panted heavily, her keyblade form shifted into a bow in her hand. She spat red onto the stone floor and wiped her mouth with her sleeve. “ Eyes up. We’re not finished yet.” Xehanort growled.

“ You… So, after everything, the Keyblade still chose you. Even though you were a fake. A miscalculation. I don’t understand how you could even be close to worthy.” Young Xehanort readied his weapon. “ You should have joined us when I gave you the chance. It was a mercy. And now I shall put you down for your foolish avarice.” Xehanort transformed his weapon into a whip once more and launched it at her leg. Aura smirked.

“ Steelguard.” She muttered. The whip wrapped around her leg. However, this time, Aura proved to be immovable.

“ What?”

“ Heh. Like I’d fall for the same trick twice.” Aura stamped on the whip blade, holding it in place, as she aimed at fired an arrow. Xehanort reluctantly relinquished his weapon in order to dodge, the blade vanishing beneath Aura’s feet. “ Holy” A number of orbs spun around Aura before flying off. Xehanort fired a number of icy crystals. The attack destroyed a number of them, however he was blown backwards by holy energy as two orbs struck him from behind. “ What’s the matter, sport? Can’t deal with someone as foolish and arrogant as myself with sneak attacks?”

_How is she putting up so much of a fight? Her powers should have been removed with No i._ Xehanort thought, seething angrily. He charged forwards. He fired a number of his icy crystals as he ran. Aura created a barrier between the two before changing her bow back to her keyblade. She swung at Xehanort only for her blade to pass through him. She felt a sudden searing pain as she was shot from behind by fire magic.

“ I knew it.” She said mockingly. Spinning around and firing another arrow at him. The younger Xehanort vanished before appearing in front of her and launching her into the air and quickly slamming her back to the ground. “Gah!” She yelled.

“ I am done toying around with you. Thundaga.” Aura leapt into the air, raising her keyblade to the sky. She caught Xehanort’s spell before spinning in the air and swinging, sending a wave of electric infused energy at the warrior of darkness. He leapt backwards. “Blizzaga.” A number of ice crystals fired, splitting apart as they headed for Aura. Aura guarded, which only managed to mitigate to cold chill from Young Xehanort’s attacks as she was sent flying backwards. Aura could barely block as Xehanort came in, charging forwards again, and striking down hard. She held her keyblade in a guard as Xehanort slammed down again and again, fast and hard, pushing Aura further and further into the dirt with every blow. “ Perish!” He leapt slightly before gripping the handle of his blade with both hands and slamming down. Aura felt her posture slip as the blade smashed down. Her keyblade slipped from her grip as she fell, catching herself on one knee. As Xehanort readied his blade once more, Aura smirked. She spun on the ground, tripping Young Xehanort before using the opening to regain her posture and gain some distance from him. She aimed at him. “ Don’t blink.” He said, cockily. Then he vanished. Aura watched as multiple shades of him appeared and disappeared from all angles around her. Then she got struck. She wasn’t sure where the attack came from. But then another came. And another. And another. Aura shot a barrier down around her. She glanced around, watching as cracks formed in different places, trying to trace his movements. 

“ What can I do?” She muttered, clicking her tongue. She felt a faint heat in her heart. A strange power. She thought back to the others. Sora and his special techniques he showed her when training in Yen Sid’s tower. Aqua and her ability to connect to people her heart was close too, like Ventus when she was fighting against them before in her dark tainted form. Perhaps, she could tap into a power like that too. She didn’t have long. She reached to the power in her heart. All the souls she’d used. All the powers she’d borrowed. The shades living in her heart. She felt them all, calling back to her. Power filled her limbs. She felt a sudden piercing pain in her head as the whites of her eyes changed, turning black and causing her irises to seem to glow. “ Alright then. Let’s do this then.” The barrier shattered. “Overdrive.”

“ Ha!” Xehanort cried as he swung down. Mid swing, his eyes widened. The form of a young, red haired girl in a yellow dress, holding two rods connected together by chains, appeared. She made quick motions with them before raising them to the sky. Behind her, Aura heel kicked the ground.

" Wall." A wall shot from the ground, blocking Xehanort’s attack. He flipped over the wall, leaping down. Aura raised her arm up. " Steelguard." Another figure appeared over her form. A man in a black suit and blond hair and beard appeared in the same position as Aura was in. He looked up and grinned at him. Xehanort hit Aura’s arm, doing no discernible damage, before pushing off it.

“ What is this?” Aura leapt up onto the wall she made earlier, shifted her keyblade back into a bow and took aim.

" Heaven's Wrath." A blond haired woman in white appeared. She raised her arms in the air slightly, before floating, orbs of light surrounding her. As Aura fired, the figure sent them forwards before vanishing. Aura’s trio of arrows hovered for a brief second before splitting apart and flying at Young Xehanort. He vanished, moving away as the area he was standing was bombarded at high speed by arrows of light.

“ Running away?” Aura asked, her voice serious. She turned her head slightly, looking at where Xehanort had appeared again before turning on her feet. 

“ Blizzaga.” Xehanort yelled, casting his magic.

“ Pyroclasm.” Aura aimed her bow. Xehanort watched as a boy with tanned skin, white shirt and black vest. He summoned two fire balls, throwing one before waiting a few seconds, charging up and throwing the other. Aura launched her arrow at the same time the second was thrown. The arrow appeared as a ball of flames, growing as it travelled, destroying the ice spell as it passed it by, and exploding, launching Xehanort backwards. The organization member fell to his hands and knees as a trio off arrows, coated with flames, appeared around him. He looked up. In Aura’s place stood a brown haired man in a gold embroidered vest. He smirked, pointing a finger gun at him and pulled the trigger. "Fires of War." The arrows around him exploded into a pillar off flames. With a growl, Young Xehanort vanished, teleporting rapidly around the arena. Aura rolled her eyes. Her figure became that of a pink haired girl in a white shirt and red skirt, aiming an ornate looking bow at the sky. " Ultima Arrow." Aura let the arrow loose. Bright light burst through the chamber, blinding Xehanort. Aura's voice echoed. "Sketch." He charged forwards at a figure still on the wall. He leapt in the air and swung. Instead of striking Aura, however he struck the figure of a young girl in a flowery hat holding a paint brush. She stuck her tongue out at him before fading into paint that soon turned into mist. He heard her again. "Sagefire." As the light faded, Xehanort looked around. He caught sight of a keyblade, burning in flames, spinning at him. He leapt of the wall as the keyblade exploded into flames, smashing the wall into rubble. Xehanort looked over as the form of a man with glasses in a black suit pressed his glasses up his nose before vanishing, being replaced with Aura’s form as she caught her keyblade.

“ You’re abusing your power. Pushing it to it’s limit.” Xehanort seethed.

“ And you're teleporting. Have to keep up somehow.” Aura transformed her bow. She spun an arrow in her hand. Next to her, Xehanort saw Axel, markings under his eyes and grinning, spinning a chakram in the same way as Aura was her arrow. "Catherine Wheel." Aura took aim and fired, Axel throwing the illusionary Chakram in time, as the spinning arrow of flames launched at Young Xehanort. Xehanort dodged it and shifted. Vanishing, creating more clones before appearing in front of Aura. Aura charged and arrow and let it loose. " Scattershot." In the air above her, standing upside down, Xigbar stood. Xehanort leapt backwards as the arrows split, avoiding the scattershot’s close range attack. " Cloak." A large beast appears in Xigbar’s place, the illusion of the Heartless wrapping itself around Aura before both vanished, cloaking themselves in darkness and vanishing.

“ Now who’s running away. Scared?”

“ Who’s running? Cyclone." Aura’s voice echoed around the chamber. Then she reappeared, falling from the sky, her keyblade ready to strike. Xehanort was barely able to dodge, stepping backwards, as Aura’s form, cloaked in the illusion of a man in a black shirt and jeans with a scarred eye, slammed into the ground. He was knocked backwards by a shock wave. Aura then charged forwards, her keyblade burning. Xehanort dodged as Aura, backed by the form of a shirtless man with a shoulder pad, starting swinging wildly at him. "Jecht Slash." Though he managed to dodge the swings, he was caught off guard by a punch to the back of his head, leaving him open as Aura charged her blade with thunder magic. "Sparkstrike." Her form became that of a pink haired woman in some sort of military uniform, spinning up in the air, slashing him multiple times and launching him into the air. Aura flipped in the air before vanishing. "Quick Slash." She appeared behind him, two clones of a boy in a yellow jacket and a red bandana around his head, each slashing at him quickly, slamming him into the ground. Aura dropped quickly, slashing at Xehanort with a flurry of icy slashes. The man teleported away from them just as Aura stabbed the ground, summoning a crystal of ice. " Shatterheart." Next to her, a woman with white hair and a black body suit, punched the crystal of ice as Aura broke it with her keyblade.

“ There are consequences to such power. You’re putting a strain on your body. In the end, you’re going to kill yourself.” Xehanort told her before laughing. “ Are you truly so foolish you’ll burn your own body to defeat me.”

“ Not foolish.” Aura told him. “ I just want to protect the ones I care about.”

“ You can’t protect anyone if your dead.”

“ Then I’ll bring you down and live to tell the tale.” Aura leapt back to the edge of the chamber and form shifted her keyblade back into a bow. She aimed at Xehanort, light gathering in her shot. From beside her, Xehanort narrowed his eyes at the form of Xion, hood down and wielding her pincer weapon. " Ragnarok." Both fired at the same time, sending a wave of light arrows firing at the younger Xehanort. He rushed through them, creating shades to take shots for him as he charged forwards. Aura kept her eyes looking out as more of the Ragnarok bullets were taken down. He stopped in front of her, a clockface covering the ground. Time slowed to a halt. The clock ticked as both stared each other down. Aura levelled her blade, Xehanort seeing an apparition of Sora appear beside her. Xehanort charged in. Aura breathed slowly. "Ars Arcanum." The two clashed blades, each striking fast and hard, matching blow for blow, Xehanort's time powers increasing his speed while Aura put it all on the skill replicated from her brother. Eventually, one gave way. Aura pushed her keyblade upwards after a blow, locking the shaft to Xehanort’s keyblades blade and using the thinness of her own weapon to out perform it, pushing it upwards, out of Young Xehanort's grasp. As Xehanort struggled to quickly summon his ethereal blades, Aura struck fast, taking advantage of her free moment to slash away at her foe before slashing at the ground. A pillar of holy energy erupted from the ground. Young Xehanort cried out in pain. The clock on the ground shattered. His Keyblade landed and faded away. Dark energy flew out of him as his form became misty. “ I win. Game over.”

“ You… truly are… a miscalculation. One no-one could predict.”

“ You know. While we fought, I saw how you moved. I could have replicated any ability you had five times over. But I don’t want you in my head or my heart.” Aura said, angrily. " Now get out of my time period. ”

“ Ha ha ha. Not yet. I’m still in this time period. Did you forget?” He looked up, grinning like a maniac. Like he had just won instead of Aura. “ I will win here, Aura. And when that time comes, you and your brother, all worlds, shall fall under-” Xehanort was cut off, vanishing. A pale manikin in a black coat fell to the ground, now devoid of heart and mind. Aura breathed then grunted in pain, collapsing to one knee, clutching her head as her eyes returned to their natural colour as all the pain from the battle before hit her all at once, her overdrive now run dry. She gasped in pain, falling on to her back and watching the clouds as she gathered her energy back. She didn’t know how long she laid there, listening to the clashing of blades and blasts of magic in the distance. Every now and again, she saw wisps of darkness go into the sky. She wondered if all her friends were winning.

****************

After a while, the pain subsided and she slowly got back up. She looked around at the exits before looking up at the wall. “Enough of this place.” She muttered. She summoned her keyblade, transforming it into a bow, a shot a stairway of barriers up the chamber wall, allowing her to walk up to the wall and look around the labyrinth from above. She sighed at seeing just how massive the entire think was, stretching as far as she could see before even looking like it came close to stopping. There were a number of different large chambers, shifts in elevation and even traps moving around in the corridors. In the centre, darkness swirling above it, was a large mountain capped with 13 stone pillars. “ That must be the goal.”

“ Well now. Is our little light archer cheating?” Aura sighed as she saw Xigbar walking across the labyrinth walls towards her. She aimed her bow but he raised his arms. “ Easy there, spitfire. I ain’t gonna attack you. See my eye? I ain’t part Xehanort anymore. Had a run in with Master Aqua and we finished what we started a decade ago.”

“ So what do you want?”

“ Not much. If your looking for the old geezer, he’s up there. Saw your bro and his entourage heading that way earlier after putting Ansem and team C.O. in the dirt. Think we’re about 10 members down.” Another plume of dark energy rose in the distance. It spiralled in the sky before heading for the central mountain. “ Oops. Make that 11.”

“ So you’ve just been watching your friends die?”

“ No. They ain’t my friends.”

“ Heartless bastard.”

“ Hey. What can I say? I wouldn’t call a bunch of some old geezers past forms and a couple of traitors to be that friendly. Besides, I have friends. Five of them.”

“ Not a big number.”

“ I guess you could say I went to school with ‘em. Haven’t talked to them in a long time. I’m planning on changing that.”

“ Good for you.” Aura said dismissively.

“ Wow, you’re a real cold person aren’t you.”

“ Only to people I don’t like.”

“ Ah, you’re breaking my heart.”

“ So, you’re done then?”

“ Yep.” Xigbar let out a sigh of relief. “ I am able to finally say this chapter of my life is coming to a close. Most fun I’ve had in a long time though.”

“ This war is fun for you? This whole thing threatened to tear my family apart.”

“ Eh. SIde effects.” Aura let an arrow fly. Xigbar stepped around it. “ Welp. I can see where I’m not wanted. Good luck on your travels. May your heart be your guiding key.” Xigbar hopped down into the Labyrinth, leaving Aura to stare at where he once was. With anger before turning and walking along the wall towards the final battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mentioned this back in Chapter 4, but Aura is a mix between an Archer and a Blue Mage. Unlike most fighters in the series, who use melee or magic, Aura's fighting style is focused on range, though she can use her keyblade if the fight gets to close to her. Her main ability, like Strago from FFVI, is her ability to copy abilities from people, which is taken to it's next logical step of "one per character" unlike Strago's "one per random enemy".
> 
> Her ultimate move, simply called "Overdrive" after the FFX ultimate moves, is her using every single ability she has one after the other in a rush down style in order to quickly overcome her enemy to stop a prolonged battle, something Aura is bad at, but leaves her a little out of breath when it's complete. When used, an illusionary version of the person she replicated the ability from appears before fading when the attack is complete. They don't do anything and are simply there for flair.
> 
> As for the abilities, I did try to take an ability from every Final Fantasy character I mentioned in the story. That was before I realised I've mentioned a lot of them and decided it was too long so I cut it down a bit. For exaple, I was going to Shock from Beatrix and Dark Slash from Leon. That sort of thing. I just didn't want the fight between Aura and YMX to drag on too long.


	8. Together As One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle in the Keyblade Graveyard reaches it's climax as the Warriors of Light stare down the one responsible for ten years worth of turmoil: Master Xehanort

By the time Aura reached the central mountain, the sun was dipping below the horizon. She noticed a familiar group gathered at the base of the cliff and jumped down to join them. They turned in surprise, weapons ready, looking tired and worn down from the battles they face. All but one relaxed as they saw her familiar face. Aqua put a hand on the large man’s shoulder. “ Aura.” She said. “ Glad you made it.”

“ Where’d you disappear off too?” Lea asked. “ We were worried half to death when you vanished on us.”

“ Sorry guys. The younger Xehanort found us and dragged me off elsewhere.” Aura lowered her head in apology.

“ As long as you're safe.” Aqua told her. “ And I assume we won’t have to deal with young Xehanort in the future.” Aura shook her head. “ In that case…” Aqua mentally counted down. “ Assuming Sora, Riku and Kairi dealt with the others, we should just have one more left. Xehanort.” Everyone looked up silently. The dark clouds cast everything else into shadows. Above them, they could hear the faint sounds of a battle. Aura cleared her throat.

“ So. How are we meant to get up there?”

“ Well, Merlin taught Kairi and I how to run up walls.” Lea told them.

“ You can run up walls?” Ventus asked in shock. “ Man, I want to know how to do that.”

“ I’ll teach you some time, Ven.”

“ I can use my light magic to do the same.” Roxas said. “ Though I should still be able to fly. Assuming I remember how from Neverland.”

“ No need to worry about me. I have wings.” Xion exclaimed. “ I can just use Sky Burial to take me up. I’m fine.”

“ And what about the rest of us?” Ven asked.

“ I’ve got an idea.” The large man transformed his keyblade into a large, kart like shape. “ I can take someone up. Mickey shouldn’t take up too much room, so someone else can take him. If Xion, Roxas and Lea can run up walls, then that should do it.”

“ Guess I’m going with you then, big guy.” Aura nodded. “ Don’t think we’ve been introduced yet. I’m Aura.”

“ Terra. Nice to meet you.”

“ Right.”

“ Well then guys. Sora, Riku and Kairi will probably need our help.” Mickey told the rest. Everyone nodded. Roxas, Lea and Xion leapt into the air. Lea made it look effortless just running at a jog up the wall. Roxas, light surrounding him, glided up the wall. Xion was able to fly up no issues with the use of the wing component of one of her weapons. Aqua took Mickey on her keyblade glider. Ventus used his own to make his way up. Aura held onto to Terra for dear life as he took her up, trying her best not to scream. She was quick to stumble off as she reached the top.

“ Never again.” Aura muttered. The group was met on arrival by laughter. Aura looked up, forcing off her travel sickness, at Xehanort. He was floating in the air above the arena. Darkness shot out of him, entering the clouds above. He teleported up to one of the thirteen pillars and looked up at the sky. The ground shook as the clouds parts. A familiar heart shaped moon appeared. “ What the hell?” Aura gasped.

“ I see that you’ve all made it. Just in time for the grand finale.” Xehanort announced as everyone stepped forwards, joining Sora, Riku and Kairi at the centre of the arena. “ Join me, warriors of light, in welcoming Kingdom Hearts!”

“ We won’t let you win, Xehanort!” Sora yelled. The old man raised an eyebrow, a sinister smirk never leaving his face.

“ Is that correct, boy?” He asked before laughing. “ You may believe that, but I’m afraid the victor was decided long before this. Even further beyond the fight one decade ago. Indeed, this is fate. Kingdom Hearts has returned, called to by our battle. And now, all that’s left to do is claim it.” Xehanort outstretched his arms, his form glowing lightly. “And so, as foretold, darkness prevailed and light expired…”

“ This fight isn’t over yet.” Aqua called out.

“ We’ve defeated the others and we’ll defeat you as well.” Roxas yelled. Xehanort looked down.

“ Ah. So you wish to challenge fate do you? Very well. If you think you can stop this, I bade you follow me. To the place of beginnings.” Xehanort grinned, his form fading into light. “ To Scala ad Caelum.” He vanished, his form flying high into Kingdom Hearts itself. Behind him, a portal opened, inviting any foolish enough to follow him forwards.

“ He’s gone.” Aura said. “ What did he say? Sclera on Callum?”

“ Scala ad Caelum.” Riku mused. “ What is that?”

“ Master Eraqus mentioned it once.” Aqua told them. “ It was the place he and Xehanort trained. But why would he try to go back there. Master Eraqus said it was lost to time after he left it, sealed away after a calamity along with his master.”

“ Perhaps he’s trying to use Kingdom Hearts to bring it back?” Ventus asked.

“ No.” Mickey looked up. “ Kingdom Hearts is the heart of all worlds so that could be in it’s power. However, I highly doubt that’s what Master Xehanort wants it for. It’s the culmination of all power and wisdom in the universe. With that, Xehanort can do anything. Even rewrite reality.”

“ We can’t let a man like him do that.” Terra said, shaking his head.

“ So, we go in that portal and kick his ass.” Aura asked.

“ Wrong.” Aqua shook her head. “ We need to seal Kingdom Hearts away again. There’s no telling what it’ll do unchecked.”

“ But someone needs to take the old guy out, right?” Lea asked. Aqua nodded.

“ The we’ll split in two teams.” Roxas suggested. “ Half of us go in. Half of deal with the moon.”

“ It’ll take more than half.” Mickey told him. “ Most of us will have to stay here.”

“ Then we’ll go in.” Terra said. “ Me, Aqua and Ven. This is our mess. It started with us. It will end with us.”

“ You and Aqua are two of our strongest keyblade wielders. That much is true. But we need that strength here more importantly.” Mickey sighed. “ But we need strong fighters in there too. Xehanort’s no slouch.”

“ Then I’ll stop him.” Sora announced, stepping towards the portal.. “ Everyone stay here. Lock Kingdom Hearts. I’ll deal with Xehanort.”

“ Not alone you won’t, dolt.” Aura told him. Sora stopped, looking back at her.“ I’ll go with you.”

“ No, Aura. you have to stay behind. One of us has to return home if the other can’t.”

“ Do not even suggest that.” Aura barked angrily. “ No way in hell am I letting you go in there on your lonesome.”

“ Then I’ll go too.” Kairi spoke up, stepping to Sora’s side. 

“ Kairi?” Sora asked.

“ I’m not leaving you. Not this time.”

“ Ha. You two. Like you and Sora could do anything alone.” Riku joked, joining them ahead of the group. “ We do this together or not at all.”

“ Riku.” Sora smiled at his two friends. “ Right.”

“ You three…” Aura sighed, raising a hand to her head. “ You’d better come back safely. I don’t want to bring bad news home to everyone that you won’t be coming back this time. To much hassle.”

“ Ha ha ha. Don’t worry Aura.” Sora told her.

“ Leave dragging these two idiots back to me.” Riku smiled.

“ Hey!” Sora and Kairi said, glaring at him from behind. Everyone just laughed.

“ Then I guess we have our teams.” Mickey said. “ Sora. Riku. Kairi. We’ll trust Xehanort to you.” The trio nodded. “ The rest of us will stay out here and put Kingdom Hearts back to rest.”

“ Good luck you guys.” Ven told the Destiny Islands trio.

“ We’ll work hard out here. Don’t worry about us.” Xion told them.

“ Yeah. So don’t mess things up.” Lea joked.

“ And come back alive.” Aura told them. The trio nodded.

“ We’ll be back before you know it.” Sora told them. “ Good luck.” The trio vanished into the portal. The others turned their attention on the giant moon above them.

“ So. I didn’t wanna ask whole they were here but…” Aura looked up at the moon. “ How are we doing this exactly?”

“ We have to lock it away again.” Mickey told her. “ Put it back to sleep.”

“ Right, but how?”

“ Key beam. Duh.” Lea shrugged.

“ It’s not called a key beam, Lea.” Terra said, sighing.

“ We fire a beam from the keyblade and it locks and unlocks stuff. Key beam.”

“ Yeah, but that’s not what it’s called. It’s called-”

“ Guys. We don’t have time for this.” Aqua interjected.

“ Uh, untrained novice here. How does one use a key beam?”

“ It’s not called-”

“ Just point your keyblade at the appropriate target and will it to close or open. In this case, make sure to close it.” Xion said, interrupting Terra. “ It’s actually really easy.”

“ She’s right.” Lea said. “ Key beaming was just a footnote in our training with Merlin. Kairi asked. It took like 5 minutes, including set up and explanation.” Everyone prepared, pointing their blades at the moon. Aura followed suit, still not quite sure what she should be doing.

“ Everyone, aim at the centre.” Mickey commanded. “We need to focus on locking it up. If we focus on a single point, it should make it all the more easier.” Everyone nodded. Beams fired in unison from the group. Aura swallowed.

“ Please work…” She murmured. She pointed Orion's Arrow at the moon like heart and willed it. Close. As ordered, a beam shot from the thin tip of the rapier like blade. Aura smiled. “ Ha. You’re right. That was easy.”

“ See. told you.” Xion said, smirking. The beams connected, striking the moon dead centre. However, it refused to budge.

“ So. Can I ask another novice question?” Aura said, nervously. “ Is it… supposed to be doing something?”

“ It’s not going to work immediately. Not only is it the heart of all worlds, but Xehanort is interfering.” Aqua told her. A sudden quake shook the ground as an ominous glow begun shining from Kingdom Hearts.

“ I was worried about that.” Aura sighed. “ But, if this is the heart of all worlds, then… is what’s happening here… effecting the worlds outside? Like the islands or Twilight Town?” She was met with silence. But that solemn silence told her all she needed to know.

****************

Jecht had been late in a meeting with the other leaders of the militia, talking about the rise in magic among the towns populace and the possible threat it may cause if other islands had similar powers. Ashe was worried they might start another war. Jecht had no such concerns. The talks ended with them agreeing to up patrols on the shores just in case and Jecht left for home. He stopped outside Aura’s home as he did so. Aura had been trying so hard to train recently for some reason. He didn’t know everything, but she was stressing out for some reason. He wondered if he should drop in on her. As he was thinking that, the island shook. Jecht spun around, looking around, his mind immediately going into disaster relief mode. Then he looked up and saw the moon. “ What the hell?” He looked at the night sky, eyes wide. Parts of it were missing, making it look heart shaped. He frowned. From around him, he heard similar confused gasps. He shook his head. No time to worry about the world going mad. He needed to make sure the tremors hadn’t hurt anyone first.

****************

The first tremor had gotten Ienzo’s attention. He ran outside, Aeleus and Even alongside him. The second tremor hit as he was running, almost tripping him up. Aeleus had caught him as he stumbled. They ran down the stairs and into the Radiant Garden’s main plaza. Many people were already gathered there. Ansem the Wise and Dilan. Leon and the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee. Other locals, curious about what was going on. The third and fourth came the same distance apart as the first and second had before going silent once again. Ienzo looked up. The moon, hovering above the castle, had turned heart shaped. The tremors, Ienzo realised, weren’t earthquakes. It was the beating of a heart. Not just any heart. Kingdom Hearts was beating and the echoes were being felt, even in Radiant Garden. Ienzo’s eyes narrowed. Just what was going on in the Keyblade Graveyard?

****************

“ I hope Sora’s OK.” Olette said nervously as the trio looked up. A heart shaped moon hovered above the Clocktower. Somehow, Hayner, Pence and Olette knew it had to do with Sora and his friends. 

“ They’ll be fine.” Hayner said, sounding confidant. “ They’re strong. Stronger than those monsters. Heartless or Nobody’s or whatever it is that they’re called.” Another tremor hit. A shop alarm in the distance began blaring.

“ Whatever it is that’s going on where they are, I hope they win.” Pence said, hopeful. The three looked on. Suddenly, the moon started to warp and change again. “What’s happening?” Pence asked, shocked. Olette gasped.

“ The moon. The moon is being covered in darkness.”

****************

The light emanating from the moon began dying down as darkness crept around the sides and begun closing in. “ That doesn’t look good.” Lea said.

“ What is happening?” Ven said, alarmed. The darkness swirled, quickly covering the moon as it made its way to the centre. “ Is this Xehanort’s doing?”

“ This is bad.” Aqua said through gritted teeth as the darkness covered the spot the beams were firing at, covering the entire moon. The beams stopped.

“ Why did it stop?” Aura asked. “ This isn’t what’s supposed to be happening. Right?”

“ No.” Mickey said. “ No. No it isn’t.” From the dark barrier, a number of dark orbs shot forth, one after another. Twelve fired out in total, each landing on one of the 12 spires around them, purposely avoiding the spire above the portal Xehanort left them. Each spawned a figure, each with the same dark robes and strange mask but each holding a different weapon. All twelve silently stared down at them.

“ Who are these guys now?” Lea asked, sounding annoyed.

“ Rule #1 according to Captain Jecht. It’s never easy.” Aura said. “ Who or what are they?”

“ That keyblade…” Xion muttered. She was looking up at one of them, holding a basic Kingdom Key designed keyblade that matched the one Xion’s body was using before Aura returned her heart. “ Are these… what I think they are?”

“ They’re us.” Terra confirmed. “ Well, Xion and I when we were under the Xehanort’s control. To be more specific, this is the remnants of the True Organization's power.”

“ That dark energy that called to Kingdom Hearts.” Aqua realized. “ That’s what formed them.”

“ So they’re clones of Isa and the others?” Lea asked.

“ Seems that way.” Roxas sighed. “ And whatever they are, they’re blocking Kingdom Hearts.”

“ It must be some sort of defence system.” Mickey mused. “ Xehanort must have put them there in case we got close to sealing Kingdom Hearts. Or perhaps in case of something happening to him.”

“ So, the others must be close to beating Xehanort. He’s getting desperate.” Ventus said, happiness in his voice.

“ Maybe.” Aura’s face grew serious. “ But, even if that’s true, I doubt these guys are going to let us rest. So, eyes up.”

“ Aura’s right.” Mickey grasped his keyblade. “To lock up Kingdom Hearts, these things have to go down.” As the others got ready to fight, the Replicas raised their arms. The wind swirled around them. Suddenly, the group was dragged upwards, blown higher and higher in the air and kept there by the wind current.

“ Is this… what flying feels like?” Aura asked, panicked.

“ Kind of.” Roxas answered.

“ Yeah, pretty much.” Ventus nodded. Aura wondered for a brief moment how they knew.

“ I don’t like it. I want the ground back.” She said, seriously. Soon, they could see the entire labyrinth beneath them. Around them, the 12 appeared once more, silently glaring them down, they’re own weapons ready. The eight fell back into formation. Roxas, Ventus, Lea an Terra ended up on the outside. Mickey, Aqua and Xion formed a second layer. Somehow, Aura found herself in the middle, floating just a bit higher than everyone else. She turned her keyblade into a bow.

“ Be careful, everyone.” Mickey shouted. Around them, 5 of the 12 charged forwards, weapons brandished to cut everyone down. “ Aqua.”

“ Right. Reflectga.” Both Aqua and Mickey held their arms out, creating a large glassy bubble around the group as their enemies crashed down into it. The two struggled as the barrier began cracking.

“ Reflectga.” Xion yelled. The barrier expanded, growing larger and segmented, shoving the Replicas back.

“ Xion?” Aqua looked over at the black coated girl. She nodded simply. Aqua nodded back. Another group of Replicas attacked with full force. Aura summoned her holy orbs and fired them outwards. They absorbed into the barrier before beams of light fired out at the segments, forcing the Replicas back. Aura looked surprised.

“ That’s new.” She admitted, laughing nervously

“ Alright guys, here’s the plan. Me, Xion and Aqua will defend. Everyone else, focus on attacking.” Mickey told them. Everyone nodded in agreement. They got to work. Each member of their team worked in tandem, beating a Replica back and helping to defend each other if they got caught unawares. Meanwhile, those in the centre, when not setting up defence to help push away powerful attacks from their 12 foes, focused on ranged attacks, using magic to deter the ranged attackers of the 12 to intervene.

“ So. Terra. Tell me something.” Lea asked, pushing away the Saix Replica. “ Has that old guy really been planning this for over a decade? Cause that whole thing with Xemnas using me and Roxas and Xion and everyone else to create a giant fake moon does not seem to fit into this at all.”

“ Hey, your asking the wrong guy.” Terra told the red head, smashing the Dark Riku Replica away with a hefty swing. “ My body may have been under his control, my heart and mind? Totally different story. He had to stuff me into that big heartless after I failed to take him down the first time just to keep me out of the way.”

“ The first time?”

“ When Xehanort tore me apart, my body and will were split in two, my heart and body along with it. When Xehanort brought everyone here, my lingering will decided to attack. Outnumbered as it was, it was easily destroyed, however it allowed my heart and mind to recombine. Feeling the threat of me taking my body back, the Xehanort in my body hid me away in his guardian. He didn’t expect me to take control of it however. That surprise allowed me, Aqua and Ven to take out him and Vanitas before I was able to get my body back.”

“ I see. Interesting.” Lea blocked as the Saix Replica slammed down hard before pushing him back with a spin of fire around himself. “ Man, if we can’t take these guys down soon, this stupid moon is gonna be a real pain to deal with.”

“ Hmm. I have a plan. Cover me.”

“ What?” Terra didn’t wait for Lea’s approval as he shuffled backwards. He channeled magic in his keyblade. Lea stepped in, deflecting a blow from Dark Riku by throwing one of his Chakrams at him

“ Stonera!” He called. Two large rocks flew from the ground, rocketing upwards. Lea smirked as the rocks stopped at them.

“ I’ve got this.” Lea said cockily. He threw his chakrams at the rock. The rocks lit on fire, cracking, before reforming his keyblade. The two looked at each other, nodded and swung their keyblades, sending one rock each at their respective targets. The two Replicas didn’t react as the rocks hit them before exploding. The claymore and the dark sword fell from the sky as the Replicas vanished. Lea and Terra looked at each other, smiling and fist bumping, before moving onto other foes.

“ Man. Go Axel.” Xion cheered. Her friend waved at her. Xion’s eyes looked up. From the back, the Replica of herself pointed it’s keyblade and fired a beam of light. It was deflected by a Reflectga shield. Xion growled.

“ Feel responsible for that one I take it?” Aura asked.

“ How’d you guess?”

“ You lived in my heart for most of a year.”

“ Huh. Guess that would help.”

“ Need a hand.” Xion glanced up at Aura and nodded. Aura took aim with her bow.

“ Then let’s blow it to hell.” Aura told her. Xion nodded. She transformed her keyblade, summoning Devil’s Pincer. Aura and Xion both charged light into their weapons before aiming it upwards. Both let the energy fly, creating a wall of weaving energy flying straight for the Replica. It was bombarded by magic, putting up a small reflect wall to try and protect itself before being engulfed in light. The keyblade fell from it’s hand as it faded away to nothingness.

“ Phew. Thanks Aura.”

“ Eh. You could’ve done that yourself. Now, let’s finish this together. You, me and everyone else.”

“ Right. Eyes up, Aura.”

“ Ha. You get it.”

“ Man, Xion and Axel are showing me up.” Roxas sighed.

“ So, Roxas.” Ven began. “ You and Lea seem to get along really well.”

“ We worked together in the Organization. Became good friends. Eat ice cream together.” He told the boy with his face. “ How do you know him?”

“ We met a decade ago. Man, I really was sleeping a long time.” Ventus shook his head before having his attention brought back as the Vanitas Replica swung at him, forcing him to quickly evade and counter. “ Back in Radiant Garden. I was having a rough day but Lea and Isa cheered me up. They’re good people. Shame they had to be dragged into all of this.”

“ Eh. Axel takes it in stride.”

“ Heh. I noticed.” Ven looked over to him. His eyes widened as he saw one of the Replicas seemingly charging a powerful magic attacks, a number of lasers appearing behind it. “ Roxas! On you left!”

“ Huh?” Roxas looked over. “ Tch. Xemnas. Ventus, can I ask for your help with this.”

“ Right. And please, call me Ven.” Both charged towards him, their keyblades glinting with light. Ven spun his around. Roxas charged up. “ Yah! Salvation!”

“ Miracle Hour!” Roxas yelled. Numerous pillars of light erupted from around the duo. The Replica of Xemnas attempted to unload the lasers it had gathered at the two but the light acted as walls, destroying the lasers that struck them, before blasting the Replica a vast number of times. The Replica’s body gave out, fading away, as the ethereal blades fell down to the graveyard bellow. Roxas and Ven dashed backwards into formation.

“ Alright. Roxas. Fight, fight, fight.” Lea called over, clapping.

“ What are you? His cheerleader?” Xion asked. 

“ What? You kids deserve congratulations sometimes. Speaking of which, your doing great too Xion. Keep it up.” Lea grinned. Roxas laughed. 

“ You don’t change, do you Axel?”

“ Why would I? I’m Grade A quality material right here.”

“ That’s pushing it.” Xion mused.

“ You’re both mean.” Lea pouted. Then he grinned again, noticing two Replicas charging at them. “ Well, I guess I have to prove myself don’t I? Roxas. Xion. You ready?”

“ Always.” Xion nodded. She changed her weapon again, from Devil’s Pincer to Desert Storm.

“ Feels like forever since the three of us got together.” Roxas said, readying Oathkeeper and Oblivion. “ Let’s make this quick and go get ice-cream, shall we?”

“ Finishing things in a flash is one of my specialities.” Lea smiled.

“ Since when?” Xion asked

“ Since always.” Lea shouted, charging forwards towards the incoming Marluxia and Larxene Replicas before fliping over them as the tried to attack. He switched to his trusty Chakrams before throwing them at the two’s backs. The Replicas were sent forwards, staggered, allowing Roxas and Xion to strike them down, sending them hurtling to the Keyblade Graveyard below. “ See. Quick.”

“ With help.” Roxas pointed out. Axel laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head

“ Man, you guys really are picking on me.” The three shared a laugh before getting back into the fight.

“ Xion’s friends are really something, huh Teacher?” Aura asked, firing another barrage of arrows at the Replica of Ansem hiding in the back.

“ They know how to fight, I’ll give them that. And seeing Terra and Ven in action is always nice. Glad that they’re skills haven’t dulled in the past decade.”

“ You have the same eyes my mom does when I get a good result on my exams. You know that?” Aura chuckled. “ You’re quite the motherly person.”

“ Motherly? Is that how you’d describe me?”

“ You care a lot about everyone. It’s endearing.”

“ Ha ha. You think so?” Aqua asked.

“ Yeah. Ah. Look out!” Aqua, Mickey and Xion quickly put up a barrier as several of the remaining Replicas flew at them. Aura pushed them off by casting Holy, blasting them away with lasers from the shield once again. 

“ Ven and Terra always used to joke I was too motherly when we were training. I guess I’m just that kind of person.”

“ Hey. It’s not a bad trait.” Aura dodged quickly to the side as the Young Xehanort Replica attacked, barely missing her with it’s whip blade. She growled. “ This guy again.”

“ Cover me. I’ve got an idea.”

“ I’ll leave it to you, Teacher.” Aqua nodded. She flew forward, spinning in the air to dodge cards thrown from the Luxord Replica and pushed the Young Xehanort Replica back into it. Then she spun, using her Spellweaver command style. The two Replicas were dragged into the vortex, rising upwards before being launched into the air. Back in her position, Aura drew back her bow and fired three detonation arrows at the airborne targets. The arrows struck true, exploding, ending the Replicas as their weapons fell from the sky. Aqua leapt back into position.

“ I see you’ve gotten more powerful since we last fought together, Aqua. As expected from a keyblade master.” Terra looked at her and smiled. “Master Eraqus was right to chose you.”

“ You’re a master too, Terra.” Aqua reminded him.

“ No, not a true one. Master Xehanort named me one, but he did it in a ploy to manipulate me. I still have a long way to go.” Terra looked back at her. “ I’d love to keep training with you after all of this. If you’ll have me, of course.”

“ I didn’t come all this way just to throw you away at this point, Terra.” Aqua reassured him. “But first, we have to deal with this mess Xehanort created.”

“ Right. I’ll fix my own mistakes with these hands. I will set things right.”

“ Terra!” Ven called. “ On your right!” With a grunt, Terra swung his keyblade, catching the charging Vanitas Replica away. Ven flew over to his two friends.

“ Thanks Ven.”

“ No problem.”

“ There getting more aggressive.” Aqua noticed. “ But we’re almost there. Just one last push and we’ll be able to win this.”

“ Then leave that to me. Aqua. Ven. Back me up.” The two nodded. Terra breathed, closing his eyes. “ Master Eraqus. Help us.” He muttered. He thrust his keyblade towards his foes. Chains of light shot out of it, entrapping three of the Replicas.

“ Woah…” Ven muttered as the chains tightly bound the Vanitas, Terranort and Xigbar replicas. “ Isn’t that…”

“ Master.” Aqua smiled. “ So you’ve been looking over him even after all this time.” Not letting the chance get away from her, Aqua moved next. Her keyblade glowed before firing a volley of fire magic at the Replicas. The chains broke as the trio was launched high into the air. Ventus looked at them. He raised his keyblade, calculating how many shots he’d need to take them out.

“ You can’t do it, brother.” A familiar voice in his head said. Vanitas’ form appeared beside the boy, an illusion only the boy could see. “ They haven’t taken enough punishment yet. They’ll survive and counter attack. You’re not strong enough.”

“ Then help me, Vanitas.”

“ What? You want me to help you? That’s sudden.”

“ You and me are one again now. You made that perfectly clear when we last spoke. So, please. I need your help.” In his ears, Vanitas laughed.

“ My brother. You are a quite the interesting specimen.” He shook his head. Then he summoned Void Gear and raised it, mirroring his brothers pose. “ But these replicas are making me look bad. And I suppose I have nothing better to do now I’m stuck in your heart once again. Let us tear them apart, brother.”

“ Right. Together then.” Ven’s keyblade shone with light while Vanitas’ keyblade glowed with darkness. They combined their shotlocks, Dark Link and Pulse Bomb firing together from Ven’s keyblade, blasting the replicas with a barrage of energy until their forms gave out and their weapons fell to the ground far below. Terra and Aqua looked at the boy, smiling.

“ Nice work, Ven.” Terra congratulated hi

“ Heh. I had a bit of help.” Beside him, the vision of Vanitas laughed dryly before fading.

“ Sorry to break it up, Teach, but we've got a problem.” Aura called over. The sky began to darken as the last replica rose in front of the dark Kingdom Hearts. The darkness from the moon began to seep out, blotting the sky. From below, eleven sets of weapons flew up, surrounding the Ansem Replica like a barrier as it raised its arms to the sky.

“ What’s going on now?” Lea asked, annoyed.

“ One last desperate action.” Roxas surmised.

“ What do we do?” Xion asked. “ How do we stop it?” She looked back. Everyone was silent in thought. “ Guys?”

“ I’ve only ever seen one thing on this scale.” Aqua said, sounding troubled. “ There were a lot of powerful entities in the Realm of Darkness. I came to call one Diablos. It was a giant bat like demonic monster. I’m not sure it was even a Heartless. It would blanket areas in attacks like this one, reducing everything, even the heartless who lived their, to nothing. Like a king keeping order by tearing troublesome areas up by the roots. I doubt it’s anything as powerful as Diablos’ attack but...” Aqua didn’t finish. Everyone else got the message.

“ So we need to defeat the last replica.” Terra said. “ But surrounded by that shield, it could be troublesome.”

“ We need something powerful.” Ven looked at the others. “ One final shot. I think it’s all we have time for.”

“ One final shot.” Aura nodded. “ Right then. I got it. Mickey, can I borrow your keyblade?”

“ My keyblade?” The mouse king asked. “ What for?”

“ I can’t use my own anymore and I need one as an arrow for what I’m gonna do.” Slowly, Mickey nodded. Aura took Star Cluster from the King and took aim above the Ansem Replica.

“ What are you planning, Aura?” Lea aked.

“ I’m going to blow a hole in the sky. When you see it, fire every magic spell you can at it. Hopefully, it’ll be enough to blow the darkness away.” Aura smirked. “ Y’know. If our luck holds out.” The others nodded. “Here goes nothing.” She called, launching the keyblade skywards. It exploded into a large, glowing cross, lighting up the darkened sky. Everyone pointed their own weapons at it, firing off holy magic and beams of light from the tips of their keyblades at the cross. It glowed in power, golden as the sun, searing the darkness away. “ This is our determination. Solar Flare.” The cross flashes, a powerful laser firing down on the remaining replica. It tried to holding it back with it’s weapon barrier but it provided little resistance as the replica’s form was obliterated by the light. The darkness in the sky retreated, being slowly absorbed by Kingdom Hearts. The winds died down, lowering the group to the ground as the final defender of the moon perishing stopped the magic keeping them suspended in the air. The group looked up at the moon and once more fired their key beams at the central point. It began to fade, returning to it’s slumber as clouds and mist covered the moons surface. “ Phew. Is it over?”

“ Kingdom Hearts is returning to slumber.” Mickey told them. “ It’s over.” There were some celebratory cheers from Lea and Ven. Terra, Aqua and Roxas remained apprehensive, watching the moon. Aura turned her attention elsewhere. The portal Xehanort had opened was starting to collapse.

“ Come on, dolt.” She muttered. “ Get your ass back here.” The portal shrunk, flickering and threatening to close. “ Sora…” She took a step forwards. Then there was a trio of yells and a large crash as the trio fell out of the portal mere seconds before it closed. Aura smirked as she looked at the three, lying in a pile on the stone.  
  
" Hey guys." Sora said, raising his hand from the middle of the pile. " We're back."  
  
" And we won." Kairi announced with a laugh.  
  
" That's all fine and all but could you two please get off me." Riku complained, stuck at the bottom of the pile, lying on his stomach. Sora and Kairi gasped, looking embaraced, before jumping off their older friend and helping him up. They laughed, apologising before Ven, Roxas and Xion reached them, welcoming them back. From afar, Xion laughed, smiling. She looked up at the sky, the clouds over head clearing and revealing a sea of stars.  
  
“ Yeah. It’s over.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, as soon as I saw this fight in Remind, I knew I had to do my own version here. Since Kairi didn't get kidnapped and die and, as such, I cut out the entire power of waking subplot, I just had the replica Xehanort's lose here. As a side note, I named most of the combo attacks between the guardians of light but I couldn't think of one for Ven and Roxas, so I cut them out.
> 
> This chapter's long enough already, so I'll just say all that's left is the conclusion to wrap things up. Including that one little mystery from the very first chapter of the very first part.


	9. What The Future Holds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle over, everyone moves on to the next chapter of their lives. But, left alone on the islands once more, Aura begins wondering what she should do next after seeing what other worlds have to offer.

After the battle, everyone returned home, their great battle at an end. Everyone returned to Yen Sid’s tower to tell the old wizard the good news. It was agreed by the court of masters still living; Aqua, Yen Sid, Mickey and Riku, that, for his actions not only against Xehanort but against Ansem and Organization XIII, that Sora was worthy of the title of Keyblade Master. The tower was host to a celebration that evening. It didn’t last too long due to how exhausted most of the party goers already were however and it ended with everyone sleeping in a number of rooms floating around Yen Sid’s tower. The next morning, everyone left and headed home.

Mickey returned to his castle in Disney Town and decided to retire from being a Keyblade Master, at least for a while to get his own world back in order. He’d been missing for a long time and it wasn’t fair for his wife and retainers to do all the heavy lifting while he ran off adventuring. Yen Sid decided to move his tower there as well, deciding to once more retreat into private life now old debts with Xehanort had been settled.

Aura learned that night of her teachers wishes of returning to her home, now freed from the curse Xehanort had put on it. Aqua alongside her friends returned to the Land of Departure, made a memorial to their master using his grave and decided to move on. Aqua decided to train up and coming keyblade wielders, figuring the worlds would need protectors if someone like Xehanort ever returned. Her first students were Terra and Ven, both deciding to keep following Aqua’s lead in combating the forces of darkness.

Lea, Roxas and Xion managed to get a place in Twilight Town using some Munny gifted to them by King Mickey. Along with the trio was Isa, who was found recompleted by Ienzo a few days after the battle of the Keyblade Graveyard. After some persuasion, Isa agreed to join them, deciding he needs to start atoning for his actions in both the Organizations in some ways despite the others telling him it wasn’t needed. Around the same time as they moved, ice cream sales began increasing, something Scrooge McDuck was extremely happy about.

In Radiant Garden, Ansem the wise got back to his usual work alongside his remaining apprentices, Ienzo and Even, the castle guards, Dilan and Aeleus, and their new messenger boy, Demyx, who decided he’d rather remain in Radiant Garden as a nobody then be sent off to be recompleted who knows where. Due to aid from Kairi, Ansem was able to atone for his actions when he was consumed by revenge by giving Namine a life of her own. The young girl remained in the castle, speculated by many in the castle town proper that she was Ansem’s adopted daughter.

After a few weeks of talking about it after they’re return to the islands, Sora, Riku and Kairi decided to depart and go on a journey of their own around the worlds to help keep the balance. It was hard for her but, with a little coaxing from Aura and her husband, Sora’s mother let her son go. Aura and a small crowd saw them off from the vacant island as they took off using the gummy ship Sora had piloted for a number of journeys, leaving their beloved Islands behind, promising to return to visit from time to time.

And so, Aura was left alone once again on the islands. She had her bow repaired by the man who made all the weapons from, the local blacksmith Mustadio, and requested it be reinforced so it couldn’t be bisected again, having it reinforced with a steel outer layer. Aura was happy everything was done with and the islands had returned to being peaceful. At least at first.

It had been three weeks after Sora had left the islands, a month and a half after their final fight with Xehanort an his organization. Aura found herself back on the shores of the vacant island, her arms folded, looking out to sea. She sighed. “ This world… is just too small.” She mumbled. “Ugh.” She groaned, falling back on the sand. After everything she’d seen, from Sora and the others video calls on the gummy phone, and her adventures to other worlds with sights more amazing than the islands could ever hope to reveal to her, Aura knew why she thought such things. She considered asking Sora or someone to take her to another world, but she knew that would just be a temporary distraction. “ I wonder if this is what he felt like before all this began. That stupid dolt with his head in the clouds. Still, it’s frustrating.” She folded one leg over the other where she lay in the shade of the Paopu trees and sighed before closing her eyes.

****************

When next she opened them, she was falling once again. Memories of two years prior filled her head. She moved in a panic. Why was she here again? Falling through darkness. Had her islands been taken again? Was everything everyone did worthless after all? What happened to her brother? Was he- “Calm yourself.” She heard a familiar voice call out to her, silencing her worries. “ I’m sorry. But this is the only way I could think to reach you. In the real world, your body is safe and sound. Just asleep.”

“ You. The voice from before. You gave me my arrows.”

“ I’m glad you remember me. It makes me happy. Though it was more awakening something you already had than giving you a new power.” The voice said, laughing lightly. “ But, I called you here because I wanted to apologize. Because of me, you got caught up in something that shouldn’t have involved you. It wasn’t my intention. I’m so sorry.”

“ Huh? Sorry? Hell, I should be thanking you.” Aura spun mid fall, bringing herself the right way up while descending.

“ Huh?”

“ Thanks to you, I was able to protect my brother, even in a small way. I’ll admit, a lot of my fighting power does come from my friends ability coming under my control, but without the arrows of light you gave me, I’d never have been able to get off the ground and help like I could. So yeah. Thanks.” Aura smiled. “ But… can I complain about something to you? You seem well versed in these affairs after all?”

“ Hmm? What’s wrong?”

“ Well. It just...“ Aura sighed. “ After everything I’ve done and seen, travelling from world to world and fighting alongside the others. And now after everything, I’m just… back. I’m out of school and I just feel like I’ve got nothing to do. And a mundane life seems… almost disappointing at this point, y’know? Xi says she’s fine to live her life as is with Roxas and the others in Twilight Town and I can get where she’s coming from, but here everyone else has gone. Kairi. Riku. Even my dolt of a brother. They’re off doing what they do best. But me? I’ve got nothing left to do. Not here.”

“ I think I understand. There is a certain allure to travelling through the other worlds, isn’t there? Seeing new sights. New adventures.” The voice sounded almost nostalgic. “ I remember when I was training as a Keyblade Master with all the others. Those were the best moments of my life. But now their all gone now. My purpose in this life is over. And every world needs a protector.”

“ Yeah. But this world has those too. Jecht. Claire. Everyone else. They’re learning new, powerful magic every day now. Soon, they’ll surpass me completely. I may have this stupid transforming key, but they have everything else. And you don’t need a key to slay a few Heartless. I’ve seen others do just fine without one.” Aura looked up as she fell, looking at the darkness surrounding her. “Is it selfish that I just want more?”

“ No. I don’t think it is.” The voice told her. “ In fact, I think I may be able to help you with that.” In a flash, an arrow appeared in front of her. Similar to her normal arrows, it was white, gleaming and bringing light to the dark realm. It’s shaft was twisted, it’s head ornate. “ This is the key to many gates leading to many worlds, crystallised in your power. It appears to others differently but it’s power is the same. It can open portals between worlds. Just aim and think of a destination. The keyblade wielders of my time used such such gates to pass from world to world. Think of this as my apology.”

“ You’d… really give me such a thing?” Aura asked. “ You’ve already done so much. I don’t even know your name.”

“ Hmm. You’re right. I never did introduce myself to you did I.” The voice hummed in thought. “ Well, that’s fine. This is a present if you won’t accept it as an apology. As for my name...” Light shone, cracking the darkness around her. “ It's Ava. I hope we meet again someday, Aura.”

****************

Aura sat up quickly when she awoke. She yawned and rubbed her eyes. The sun was still high in the sky, just as it was when she woke up. She probably couldn’t have been asleep more than ten minutes. Maybe less. She lay her head back down on the soft sand, recalling her dream. “Ava.” She repeated what the voice had told her. “ A keyblade master. Interesting.” She held a hand up. An arrow with a twisted shaft appeared in her hands. Aura hummed in thought. “ A key to portals.” She muttered. She rose from her place on the ground. From the ground a few feet away, Aura pulled her bow from her quiver and loaded her new arrow into it. “Just aim and think huh?” Aura tested it. She fired. The arrow struck the air under the bridge leading to the Paopu trees. Aura watched in awe as a portal formed, flickering between white and blue, warping in the air. Aura grinned. She willed the portal to close and watched as it shrunk. She resummoned the same arrow and nodded.

She rushed home quickly. From her room, she grabbed a heavier, longer coat than she usually wore and packed a small bag with a few essentials in case she needed them as well as a pouch of munney. In her rush, she left her Gummy Phone on her bedside desk. She told her mother not to expect her for dinner for a few days. Her mother asked if she was leaving as well. Aura told her she wasn’t planning to leave for long. Not this time at least. She kept the last part to herself. Reluctantly, her mother accepted it. She gave Aura a simple silver banded ring and told her to come back safely. Aura then returned to the island. She breathed, feeling her heart beat in her chest excitedly. Then, she fired, reopening the portal. “ Take me somewhere new.” She muttered. She looked back at the ocean, taking in the orange sky as the sun set and then smiled before turning and disappearing through the portal, it closing behind her soon after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Aura's abilities being illusion based, I was tempted to make the voice who gave Aura her initial power back in the first story Invi, but Ava works better what with the secret ending of KH3 and all.
> 
> But yeah, that's it for Aura's story. At least for the time being. I might pick it up again somewhere along the line. I have a few ideas of where I can go from here, be it the alternate timeline story I mentioned back in Chapter 2 where Aura sides with Organization XIII in order to force Sora to behave or a whole knew story entirely. I hope you enjoyed my first big story like this. Any feedback is appreciated as always. And yeah. Thanks for reading.


End file.
